


The Lost Kingsman

by withinmelove



Category: Inception (2010), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kingsman Training, M/M, Minor Arthur/Eames (Inception), Post-Inception, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Kingsman asks the Inception team to teach them how to dreamshare.Everyone is in for a surprise by the end.





	The Lost Kingsman

**Author's Note:**

> This is going off of the 1st Kingsman movie. Harry is rescued by Kingsman agents after the headshot. In my universe the Statesman don't exist.
> 
> Constructive critiques would be great! I really tried to keep everyone in character for this fic however any advice or tips would be awesome.

Headquarters is in absolute chaos after Valentine’s massacre. The man is dead, but he still (in part) gets what he wished for. The entire administrative branches of the governments across the world have been wiped clean. The death toll grows high, with the initial bloodshed at two hundred thousand. Those who die from fatal wounds (the hospitals were slaughterhouses) add another ten thousand. It’s a bitter taste in Harry’s mouth, the reminder of so many needless deaths. It tears Merlin apart when it’s discovered that half of their agents died from head explosions. 

Merlin’s sitting beside Harry’s hospital bed when they get the news. 

“Infested with rats,” he croaks, putting his head in his hands, the weight of the shock too much. Harry can’t reach him from his position in the hospital bed, his friend just out of reach. 

A bitter pill for them all to swallow. The agents who had put forward those rats pups’ names in good faith, Merlin who had trained those rats to be watchdogs for England, the shock to the whole Kingsman body afterwards to find so many tiny jaws loosened from their collective throat, brains sprayed everywhere. 

This also means they’re deficient in forces. Every Kingsman must put forward at least three to four names each. No longer can they train a special group of ten; now it will be thirty to forty per group. Field agents need to be called back to drill these new recruits, where once Merlin reigned supreme.

\--

Once Harry has been released from hospital (after six extremely long months), it’s not until almost a year later that Merlin gives him permission to help out with the recruitment of new candidates. Absolutely no fieldwork for him for another year at minimum. He would be in agony from boredom if not for the fact that during his time lying in hospital he had had a revelation. Kingsman are starting over now, with Chester dead and half their strength gone. There won’t be a more perfect time to introduce dreamsharing into their rebuilding.

Merlin doesn’t agree when Harry brings up this plan. 

“Merlin -,” Harry huffs. “For God’s sake, we have a chance to catch up with the rest of the world! Dreamsharing has become its own lucrative underworld.”

Merlin rubs at his temples, his glasses off, trying to massage the headache out. They’re in the boardroom having just finished the second daily reports from the agents bringing in new candidates and those who are training them. No better place for an argument. It’s been the place for them for years. Although in Chester’s later years as the head of Kingsman, those arguments became more and more one-sided when he was concerned. Harry hopes this won’t be so with Merlin.

Merlin puts his glasses back on. “Harry, you can’t be serious! Yes, we haven’t always been the most modern, but that doesn’t mean we should become villains!” 

“So we should let dream criminals run amok? God save the queen, but she’s on her own when it comes to protecting her mind? Merlin, this is a crucial step for us! These are new possibilities.”

Merlin clenches his jaw, unwilling to agree. 

Harry knows what he says is true. For years, they both have wanted to see new practices put into place and others discarded. The dog shooting for one. It’s meant to show that an agent must never get too attached for fear of betrayal. Kingsman agents are to be loyal but distant, to think of the organization as a family, but shoot one another down when deemed necessary. It’s a mentality for those who never really had human emotions in the first place.

_Much like Chester_.

Harry knows their common end goal is to make Kingsman better. 

Yet…

This isn’t just about renovating the spy world. No, the reason for Harry’s fervor is much more personal.

“This won’t convince him to come home, Harry,” Merlin murmurs, eyes bloodshot and serious. He is exhausted and there’s too little fight in him right now. Not when the rest of Kingsman’s needs are weighing so heavily upon his shoulders.

Harry swallows, spine stiffening. His sudden advocacy for dreams isn’t done without selfish motives. The closing of a briefcase still haunts him. Its sound is paired with the fact that one of their brightest vanished on that same day.

Merlin runs his hand over his head, contemplating the wall. Harry understands there are very big risks doing training in an unexplored field like this. During missions they’ll be going in blind, a circumstance Merlin does his best to avoid; their best men and women will be severely inexperienced, let alone whether they’ll be able to hold up under the duress of these dreams. However, Kingsman did not expand into this international spy organization by shunning new practices. Still, the idea of asking a man who has no love lost for them to come back and teach? Harry also knows that this will rankle Merlin like a paper cut.

“If you can bring me a professional who won’t turn on us I wouldn’t be opposed to at least training Eggsy, Roxy, you and myself.” Merlin glances over. “I assume these also would have been your picks?” 

Harry nods, his expression a careful mask of stoic professionalism. He’s still afraid to get his hopes up. 

“You're also going to show me how that case works. I've been waiting twenty years to see what's inside,” he adds for good measure. Just to be sure Harry knows he isn't doing this out of friendship. Merlin, as the head of their intel and technology, needs to be kept abreast of all new gadgets. 

Harry’s shoulders relax as he nods.

“I’ll show you as soon as you have an afternoon free.” 

\--

No surprise, Eggsy is excited when Harry tells him the news. Halfway through training, once again Eggsy is now the top trainee, even with having Merlin as his instructor a second time through. In addition to normal training, Merlin has implemented small but intricate trip-ups for him. 

Eggsy had been adamant about becoming a Kingsman the proper way, not because of a job well done. Never mind that he saved the world from mass genocide. It’s a point of pride for him to earn his suit. So once more, Harry has put forward his name.

At the moment they’re eating breakfast, the start of their twenty-four hours together before Eggsy will do one final training exercise and be a qualified agent. No more dog-killing this time. 

“I knew you’d convince Merlin, Harry!” Eggsy grins, taking a quick sip of his orange juice. “Nice touch with the case. Drive him mad to have a look. Speaking of…” 

Harry gives him a flat look. Clearly, it was a mistake to tell him about dreamsharing before the team arrived. For a week, he’ll be peppered with questions and it’s only out of respect for Harry that Eggsy hasn’t searched the entire house. The library, kitchen, living room and two bathrooms yes, but not his bedroom. He does have the common decency to know where not to root around. 

“Eggsy, if you ask one more time you won’t see the dreamscape until after we’ve cleared it for everyone in Kingsman. I was hoping to introduce you to the team and have you be in the experiment group -” 

“Okay, okay!” Eggsy yelps, hands up. “Easy there Harry, no rash decisions. Want me to get you more coffee? Would that make you happy?” 

A pleased smile creeps over his mouth. 

“That would be lovely, Eggsy.” 

\--

_Controlled breath in._

_Controlled breath out._

It’s been quite some time since he’s needed to use his coping mechanisms. 

Arthur should have known they would find him when it suited their convenience. A person doesn’t make it as a Kingsman agent and then just quit. Oh no, of course, they would have constant feelers out for one of their own. 

In part it’s because of their watch list that he’s always on the move. He owes them no allegiance, no matter what they think otherwise. To stay still is death in this world of dreams. 

Arthur hesitates to take Kingsman’s offer to become a trainer. He’s a point man, not some teacher. More than that flimsy excuse, can he bear to go back to a place that had smothered all new ideas and originality? Where Tradition reigned supreme over change unless absolutely necessary? Back to the man who had been like an older brother until he had cut him to the bone with his parting words?

He focuses on his breathing at the thought of having to see the faces of his past mentors. It goes without saying he’s kept track of Harry and Merlin just as closely as he does Mr. Eames. Best to keep an eye on a snake at all times. 

Right now, Arthur doesn’t really want to ponder whether the fact that Harry has a new protege under his tutelage is a sore point. Harry had been known for finding diamonds in the rough. Preferred to work with them than those who boasted of excellent skills. Arthur himself had been the exception to that for some reason. 

Well, if he has to assemble a team, he’ll need to bring Eames. A forager will be perfect to teach disguises. At this point, the man is indispensable. Much as he dislikes to say it, Eames will have his back no matter what happens, awake or asleep.

If he’s to go with the old team, he may as well put in a call to Ariadne and Yusuf. Yusuf likely will have no qualms about a new prospective client who will pay plenty for Somanctin. It’s whether he’ll work with Arthur, Eames, and Ariadne again. 

Granted, it was Cobb’s fault that they were put in such a dangerous situation last time. So maybe Yusuf will be more open to the idea without him in the picture. This will just leave Ariadne as the uncertain team member. So far she seems not to have taken any more jobs, from what Arthur’s research has shown. There’s no doubt in the two years that have passed she’s managed to buy another PASIV. Saito's payment for the inception assured that Ariadne will never hurt for cash until she’s middle-aged. She’s smart enough to ration out her savings.

Arthur remembers when he was first introduced to Kingsman.

It was Harry who approached him with the offer of becoming a secret agent. A surprise to find a sharply dressed man in his thirties waiting for him in the college president’s office. Perhaps he should have suspected other powerful people would begin to reach out after the US CIA had done so, but the thought never crossed his nineteen-year-old mind. Arthur was more worried someone might have noticed him with the PASIV. 

Strictly speaking, it wasn’t legal for anyone but the government to have one. The secret service had given it to him as an enticement, explaining it was used as a war-training simulation. The violence disgusted him when shown at the secret facility. But when he’d explored its capabilities on his own, he’d truly seen their unimaginative way of using the fantastical device. Why, likely the service had not even thought to build worlds past the war zones. 

So the sight of a besuited man had Arthur’s heart squeezing painfully. If the service wanted their PASIV back, there was nothing he could do. He struggled to breathe at the thought of losing such an extraordinary machine already. It hadn’t even been a week. Was he to decide right then in order to keep it? 

The man stood when he and President Gleen entered. 

“Thank you for waiting, Mr. Deeter. This is Arthur, our top student. Arthur, Mr. Deeter here requested to have a visit with you to discuss career opportunities.”

She smiled winningly at the stranger.

Money had changed hands. _Lots_ of money, for her to be so chummy and present a student like a prize cow. 

The man smiled politely in return. 

“Thank you, President Gleen. This should only take a half-hour. I appreciate the hospitality of your office.” 

He was British. Odd. Arthur would hazard a guess that he didn’t work for the American government then. 

“Of course, please take your time. Just let my secretary know when you’re finished.” 

He nodded and she was gone, closing the door behind herself. The Brit glanced to him, smiled and offered his hand.

“Hello, Arthur. I’m Harry Hart, here on behalf of Kingsman. I’m here to scout you to our side, if you’ll be persuaded. I’d give you some pretty speech, but from what your records show you’ve already started to be courted by the US government.” 

Amusement twinkled in his eyes. Arthur didn’t know what was funny, unless this was some convoluted prank by the college. But there wouldn’t be any point in doing something like that. So perhaps this man with very wealthy connections wasn’t lying. All he had to lose was any credibility. 

“No fancy suit with all your decorated awards? Or limos? I thought secret organizations liked showing off what pomp they have.” 

Harry chuckled. It seemed everything Arthur had to say was entertaining. He worked to not be irritated at that. “Well, if you’d like, I could call us a limo, they are available, but I didn’t think you cared for such things. As for pomp, there’s plenty of that back home and in the dress code. We may not decorate ourselves like military generals, but you can always distinguish a Kingsman by his or her impeccable dress and behavior. After all, manners maketh the man.” 

Whatever the man was trying to sell him on, Arthur was having none of it. Why the sudden attention from covert people after the service contacted him? Did his information get leaked or was it given away? 

“So what are these job opportunities? I’m guessing you’re not a part of the U.N.” 

The genial smile dropped as Harry shook his head. Arthur was glad for this business attitude. The false cheer was wearing thin.

“No, I don’t work for the U.N. Kingsman is a spy agency that is the watchdog for the Queen and her country. We heard about you through the grapevine. Quite useful to have friends in high places. I came here to see you for myself, so favorable were the reports my boss was hearing. On paper you’re brilliant and now that I’ve seen you, you would make perfect Kingsman material. Why, you’ve already got the needed fashion sense.” 

Arthur looked down at himself. He didn’t think his jeans, light blue button-up and favorite navy cardigan were considered dressy in any sort of way. This was pretty casual for him. Sweatpants were only allowed when he was sick. 

Easy enough to disbelieve him, but why on earth would anyone waltz into a university, plunk down enough cash to make even the president swoon, and ask to speak with a top student just because of what he’d heard through the grapevine? It was a risk, but Arthur would trust him. 

For better or worse, this was how he became involved with Kingsman, became an agent of theirs for a day before it all fell to ruin. 

\---

Currently Eames is waiting in the hotel’s lobby with Arthur for Ariadne and Yusuf to finish getting ready. Tonight they are to meet their new employers and trainees dressed to the nines.

Arthur had found him lying low in Finland this time. The offer of a new job was irresistible. Although Eames thinks of himself as a daring man, he’d made sure to first inquire whether Cobb or inception was going to be involved with this job. No one can blame him for being cautious. 

The idea of being a teacher is novel and a nice change of pace. Less excitement and less danger is what this new position sounds like. Besides, he could use the money. Saito’s money is still enough to support him, but it never hurts to have more. Before he can start to annoy Arthur, who is reading a book about different styles of suits, the elevator opens to reveal Ariadne. 

“My, my, Arthur, you’d think you were dressing to impress them. Ariadne, love, you look stunning, as usual,” Eames compliments, as she does look sharp in a deep mauve three-piece suit. Clearly Arthur’s fashion taste has rubbed off on her from extended proximity. 

Ariadne gives a small smile, but is not flustered. She’s immune to his flirtatious charm, so he feels no bother using it whenever he likes. Arthur, meanwhile, is tense, his shoulders and jaw held tight. He’s not looked so wound-up since the disaster during the Fischer job when they’d learned Limbo was very likely the place they were all going to end up. Without a doubt, there’s more to this story about mentoring Kingsman in dreamsharing. Eames is determined to draw out the whole of it while they’re here. 

“They’re all about appearances, Mr. Eames.” Oh, he’s tetchy already, slipping into formality. “You could take a page from them. Ariadne, you do look lovely,” he adds with an approving nod. Again she smiles, this time the edges of her eyes crinkling up. Someday Eames will get a genuine grin out of her. 

Yusuf’s arrival stops any more bickering (Eames compliments him too, of course). Out the door and into the limousine that awaits them. Very lavish for trainers that aren’t even guaranteed yet. Eames is quickly coming to see such excess is common for this spy organization. It will be interesting to see what the Kingsman agents do with dreamsharing once they’ve found their way in. They will manage it one way or another, whether they follow through with their business deal or not. Arthur is clear the organization is adamant in bringing themselves up to speed in this matter. 

Street lamps flicker by, washing the interior of the car with light as they drive. Arthur is silent, the PASIV in his lap, book tucked away. Eames plays with his poker chip totem as he chatters with Ariadne and Yusuf, catching up on what they’ve all been doing over the past couple of years.

After the Fischer job had finished, they had not been in contact, careful to melt away into the crowd. Talking with them feels like the reunion it is, nostalgic and curious for what’s to come in their shared future. 

The drive lasts an hour before the limousine is pulling into a long gravel drive. The car parks inside the circular turn-around by the front doors. The Kingsman headquarters (a glorified mansion really) looms tall and proud on its perfect green manicured lawn. 

Eames understands as soon as he walks into HQ why Arthur had been scouted to be an agent. For one, the suits. Always the damn suits. He’ll never understand the love for them even having grown up a Brit himself. Although no one outdoes Arthur with his three-piece attire. Even his shoes are fancier than normal. Sleek blue-black Oxfords shined to a high polish. Second is the sheer amount of pompous behavior, as a finely dressed woman greets them each by their last names before leading them up three flights of stairs.

When they finally reach their destination of a drawing room (where the woman ushers them in before leaving), it’s to take in the expensive quality of everything around them.

“Well, rather nice for a change not to meet up in secret with the possibility of getting shot,” Eames quips as he looks around the elegant drawing room. The place is quite splendid and the effort to have everyone comfortable is obvious, what with the army cots lined with soft foam pads (he experimentally pokes the one closest to him to find out). Much fancier than the foldable lawn chairs they used. Despite the luxury of the accommodations, none of them sits down.

In what can’t be a coincidence, two Kingsman agents enter the room just a minute later. From Arthur’s dossiers of information, he knows that Harry is the bloke with hair and a stern face. Merlin is bald and with just as little sense of humor in his expression. The same serious look as in his headshots. Eames gets an inkling Merlin doesn’t laugh unless it’s at someone else’s expense. 

“Have a seat, gentlemen, my lady. We’re here to discuss the contract, not to give hostile glares at one another, correct?” Merlin jokes, the smile not reaching his eyes. Everyone is just as tensed for a fight as they are. Good; Eames doesn’t want to be hired by a sloppy organization. He is the first one to take a seat on a cot, Ariadne and Yusuf following, with Arthur the last to sit down. 

“What’s to say we train you and next thing we know you’re arresting us?” Arthur fires off. This is concerning. He’s never this quick on the draw with his emotions. Eames would look over, but they need to show a strong front.

“You would have the promise of a Kingsman.” Now, at this Eames doesn’t have to glance over to know Arthur’s bristling at that brush-off. He leans forward, drawing Harry and Merlin’s attention. 

“What I care to know is how many days a week are you planning for us to do training? What are you wanting to learn about? When are we expected to start and where are we staying? Most importantly, when are you paying us for all this?”

This time, it’s Harry stepping in to speak up. How perfectly he and Merlin work in tandem even in a conversation. They must be a sight to behold fighting together. 

“We plan for six days a week, but cut it down to five, holidays included. In regards to training, everything that you’ve got. The Kingsman agents need every bit of knowledge to be able to engage in dreamsharing on the same level as everyone else. You’ll be starting tonight. To discuss your arrangements, we will pay your team half now and the rest after training is done. This includes ten bottles of Somancin,” Harry adds with a nod to Yusuf. “We’ll be placing you in the homes of our finest agents -,”

“You’re going to be watching us at all times?” Ariadne interrupts, eyebrows raised in disbelief. He can’t really blame her with only one job under her belt. She’s unused to the suspicion and paranoia that permeates dreamsharing. 

Harry blinks at Ariadne as if she’s protested against something commonplace. Which it most certainly is not. 

“Of course, Miss Derise, and as long as you’re not planning to do any harm you’ll have nothing to worry about.” Eames sincerely doubts that. “Arthur and Eames will be living with me, Ariadne with our agent Roxy Morton and Yusuf will be staying with Merlin.” 

A smug smirk comes to Merlin’s mouth. Eames already doesn’t like him.

“Now if you please I’ll introduce the agents you’ll be training,” Merlin says and upon clapping twice the doors open to reveal two strikingly beautiful Kingsman agents. One young man and one woman. 

At this point, Eames is convinced Kingsman must pick their agents for their looks and their willingness to be theatrical. There is no way they didn’t plan this entrance beforehand. Absolutely not. 

“Galahad or by his civilian name Gary Unwin, but Eggsy his preferred nickname.” 

Even suited up, all clean lines and prominent jaw with his hair lightly gelled into place, Eames can recognize a fellow scoundrel. Perhaps something to do the calculating interest in those eyes when they meet his own. Eggsy doesn’t even bother to hide the smirk that ticks up his lips. 

“Lancelot, otherwise known as Roxy when she’s off duty.”

Roxy’s eyes are cool and without interest as she sweeps them all in one glance. She’s drawn up her back, perfectly straight dark-gold hair plaited into a thick braid. A beauty he’s sure packs a vicious punch when needed. 

Arthur, unfazed by this entrance, speaks up. “While we’re in the process of negotiating this contract, I want Kingsman to train our team in combat and stealth. While Eames and I can hold our own in a fight for a time, Yusuf and Ariadne are still civilians with no fighting skills.” 

Harry shakes his head. “I’m afraid you’re being rather modest, Arthur. You were one of the best when it came to combat.”

Arthur flushes pink and for once, he seems unable to make a retort. It’s clever Ariadne who adds up Harry’s prideful words and her teammate’s sudden mutism. 

“He was your protegee.” Arthur’s blush deepens further as shock ripples across Eggsy’s face. It seems there are plenty of secrets within Kingsman. “But - how did you scout Arthur? I thought you only took British citizens. Wouldn’t it be stepping on other countries’ toes to take their best and brightest?” Eames is proud of Ariadne for taking a leaf out of Arthur’s stale book to investigate just who they would be working with. 

Harry nods. “Normally yes, but Arthur was being courted by the American service as well. His potential gave him the ability to choose. It was our fortune he chose us - for a time, anyway. I rather say he could have easily climbed the ranks in two years. A brilliant Kingsman.” 

“Excuse me, I _am_ still here,” Arthur cuts in, jaw tight. Eames is pleased with this drama; it’s just what they need. And here he thought this was going to be a boring training run.

“Of course, Arthur, forgive me.” 

The look shared between the two is fraught. Harry’s entire presence seems to be begging for this very thing while Arthur’s body language is a model of closed-off. It makes everyone fidget nervously. There’s more potential drama here than an afternoon soap opera.

Merlin moves past them and soon enough everyone is settled onto their pallets, hooked up to the PASIV. 

This time, it’s Eames who is putting the needle into everyone’s arms. Usually Arthur does that, but with tensions already beginning to run high Eames figures now isn’t the best time for him to be wielding sharp objects.

When he gets to Arthur, he takes a moment to note how the insides of Arthur’s elbows are pockmarked with tiny scars from so many insertions. Eames runs his fingertips over them even with Arthur watching him carefully from where he’s lying down on the cot. Eames is sure if he looked at the backs of Arthur’s hands and between his slender fingers he would find more of the same. They’ve been marked by this life of dreams inside and out. Totems give them a sense of what reality they are in, but by this point they never really leave the dreamworld.

“Arthur -.” Deep brown eyes flicker up to his own. Arthur’s mouth is pinched. It’s unnerving to see their coo- headed pointman so openly distressed. What can be of comfort to him? “We’re here for you, love.” 

A soft “tch” as he shakes his head. “Go to sleep, Mr. Eames.” Warmth squeezes Eames’ heart. 

He understands.

-

Eggsy watches the little exchange that takes place on the floor between the two. However, he doesn’t get a chance to think on it as Eames lays down, puts his own needle in and presses the button.

“- You see that I, as the host, make this dream. I populate it with my subconscious, otherwise known as projections. It’s best never to confront the dreamer about the dream -,”

They’re dreaming? Eggsy looks around him, but standing in this street devoid of any cars feels natural. Surely they’ve been here all along. A cool breeze brushes over his face. He takes a deep breath in and the air smells like London usually does in the springtime.

A soft fluttery voice interrupts, “- And sometimes you’ll need to hide from the mark if they’ve seen your face.” 

Eggsy turns to see a woman who could be Marilyn Monroe’s twin with her arm over Ariadne’s shoulder. Ariadne looks quite unimpressed as she leans her hip against the twin’s. 

“Thank you, Mr. Eames.” What - that’s Eames? His brain is starting to hurt from failing to keep up with all this. “As I was saying, never confront the dreamer about being under. Projections will quickly sense the foreign nature and attack.”

“They’re the antibodies,” Ariadne chimes in. Roxy shakes her head, brow furrowed. 

“So why aren’t we being attacked if you’re aware of the dream?” 

A smile curls Arthur’s mouth. The first of the night. 

“The fact that I know I brought you here. Also that you haven’t started changing the structure of my dreams. Ariadne, if you’d care to demonstrate?” 

Ariadne draws herself up sharply.

\--

After training, the ride to Harry’s home is quiet and tense. Eames and Arthur are in the back with Eggsy in the passenger seat. 

“You’ll forgive me for not having more room available. I wasn’t expecting Arthur to bring an entire team with him.” Harry throws a significant glance at Arthur from the rearview mirror, who returns it with a cool gaze.

“I needed people who could teach all aspects of dreamsharing. The price is worth the expertise of my team,” Arthur replies curtly. Eames, meanwhile, only has eyes for Eggsy, who is still in throes of amazement. If not for the subtle fighting, he would laugh out loud at the young man’s wonder. It’s been a lovely time teaching Eggsy, Roxy and Merlin about the dreamscape. There’s no doubt that Harry has experienced dreamsharing before. Namely for the fact he has his own totem already. Eggsy is chomping at the bit to go and find his own.

Once inside and shown to their rooms, they unpack their suitcases and duffel bags (Eames’ clothes in the dresser and Arthur’s hung up in the closet). It’s thirty minutes before they’ve finished putting away their clothes and arranged all their toiletries along with plugging in their various electronics to charge. At the minimum, they’ll be here for a year, so they may as well get comfortable. 

For now, Eames isn’t concerned with escape just yet. Two hundred thousand pounds is nestled in his bank account, he’s got a cozy home to stay in (even if it’s bugged and monitored at all times), and new minds to show dreamsharing to. What his primary concern is would be Arthur, who’s teetering between a cold businessman facade and distress. 

“Eames.” Eames looks up from his phone (sending a quick text to Ariadne to ask what her agent Roxy’s house looks like and to send pictures). Arthur stands in the doorway to the bathroom. “I’m going to shower and nap. Mind making yourself scarce?”

He nods and waltzes out. In his own time and with enough persuasion, he’ll get Arthur to talk. 

What becomes clear in an instant is that he and Eggsy will get on perfectly fine. The boy’s sprawled on the living room couch downstairs, flipping through a wallet, another one resting on his chest. It takes Eames only a moment to recognize the tatty worn leather one he’s holding as his own.

“Analyze it all you want, darling. I’m still not in your database and you may as well give Arthur’s back. You don’t want to see him when he’s angry.” 

Eames settles himself in a rather cozy recliner – if a bit prissy for his taste – decorated in such solemn colors. Eggsy ignores the question and instead asks one of his own. 

“Why are you being hired? It’s not like Harry or Merlin to be trying something new. Here -,” 

Eggsy tosses first one and then the other wallet in a high arc back to him. Easy enough to catch one-handed. 

He settles back with a shrug, stretching out his legs. “Besides the sudden interest in dreamsharing? Not a clue. I’m surprised your gentlemanly lover hasn’t told you. Bit old isn’t he, darling?” 

“Better than a man who thinks I’m a nuisance,” Eggsy retorts. 

Eames grins.

“So tell me. Why has a fellow scoundrel like yourself become a Kingsman? If Arthur was once a part of this organization, there must be plenty of stuffy old shirts. You aren’t one of them.” _Stuffy old shirts or not, this is no ordinary espionage network_. Eggsy laces his fingers together under his head, eyeing him up. Eames doesn’t mind it at all. Good that he is wary. All the more fun to draw him out. 

“Tell me first why you joined dreamsharing.” Fine by him to talk first.

“It allows me to practice my many skills. A nine to five job just isn’t my cup of tea, nor quite the right place for what I do as a forager. I daresay Kingsman offered you different opportunities as well?” Eames grins. Of course, he knows what awards and notoriety Eggsy has been given because of his skilled athletic ability and clever mind. Arthur wouldn’t be their brilliant point man if they had come into this job without knowledge of just who they would be working with. But he likes to keep up appearances, and anyways he wants to get to know Eggsy more. 

A nod from him. “They gave me everything that I have. Showed me that I was more than just someone to be kicked around. Although.” He pauses, a smile ticking up the corner of his mouth. “Most of them are posh gits with silver spoons up their arses. But pot calling the kettle black now.”

Harry, perhaps drawn by the sound of their conversation, peeks into the living room where they are lounging. 

“Do you need anything, Eames or Eggsy? I’m making tea.” 

“No thanks” they answer in tandem. 

“Come sit down with us, Harry. We’ll never get to know each other stepping on eggshells,” Eames says, beckoning him over. Presumptuous of him to do in Harry’s own home, but if he doesn’t, likely Harry will continue to mince around. Not that he blames the man, no. Arthur is a sight to behold when he’s been pushed beyond his limits. It’s clear living in the home of his previous mentor is testing him. So before this all goes to shit Eames may as well get to know Harry and his story. 

\--

“Do you think we can trust them, Harry? What with Arthur once being a Kingsman and all?” Eggsy asks from his side of the bed. He’d dozed off by the time Harry came to lay down, so he’d been woken up in order to scoot back over to his side. For tonight, they’re sharing a bed, as he wasn’t ready to go home (and leave behind the curiosity that is Eames) and for the fact that the spare bed is currently taken, including the air mattress. 

“Until they give us a reason not to. Arthur and I have bad blood, yes, but he’s professional to the bone. He won’t let that overshadow the job of training us.” 

Eggsy worries his bottom lip between his teeth. He isn’t nearly as certain, but there’s no point arguing. It’s not even been a day yet. With this group, they likely won’t show their true colors until more dreamsharing has happened. 

When he wakes up the next morning, Harry’s still asleep. Despite the stereotype that old people go to bed early and get up even earlier, it isn’t true for him. Harry’s a night owl and it’s the bane of his existence to have early wake-up times. So Eggsy ducks into the bathroom for a quick pee before heading to the kitchen. He can do his workout later today at HQ. The upside to not having missions during training is that he has a lot more time on his hands. 

Despite his wariness of Arthur and Eames, Eggsy decides it wouldn’t hurt to start off their living together with breakfast being made. They’ll have to fend for themselves in terms of food soon enough. It’s just as he’s getting out the needed cookware and ingredients that the stairs creak at someone’s descent. A moment later, Eames appears in the threshold of the kitchen in baggy PJ bottoms and a tight but worn thin t-shirt. His hair is sticking up at all angles.

“Mornin’,” Eames greets. “Do you want any help and would there be any coffee on? Arthur doesn’t fancy tea for breakfast,” he asks as he strolls into the kitchen, already comfortable. Or so he would lead them to believe. Eggsy doesn’t miss the way his eyes take in everything or that he’s not completely at ease in this small space with him.

Eggsy nods, pressing himself to the counter as Eames squeezes between him and the island counter with a light touch on his back. 

“Coffee pot’s in the cupboard in front of you. Mugs are next to the stove. Want to make scrambled eggs or pancakes?” This should feel awkward for the fact they’re strangers, not to mention distrustful of each other’s motives; however, it’s not. Eggsy can’t put his finger on what it is, but quite simply Eames is easy to be around. He wonders if Roxy can say the same about Ariadne. 

“Scrambled eggs as I can’t cook to save my life,” Eames answers back as he measures out the ground coffee beans and adds water to the coffee pot, which sets to percolating at once. Eggsy motions to the other skillet on the stovetop, the eggs and milk waiting next to a bowl and fork. They set to work, Eggsy getting the hash browns going at the same time in the oven. Quietness settles over them as they prepare breakfast, the smell of coffee permeating throughout the kitchen and the rest of the small house.

Soon enough, the creaking of stairs announces Arthur’s arrival in the kitchen, where he makes a beeline for the coffee pot. Unlike Eames, the only way Eggsy can tell Arthur has slept at all is because of the pillow lines on the right side of his face. Otherwise, his hair is tidy and he’s dressed for the day, his clothes unwrinkled. Maybe secretly he carries around a small iron with him to make sure he is always presentable. Regardless, Eggsy isn’t as chatty as before. He and Arthur nod to one another before Arthur’s moving over to inspect what Eames is cooking.

“I’ve managed to add eggs to my repertoire. Soon enough I’ll be bringing you breakfast in bed!” Eames teases, getting an eye roll from Arthur, who is drinking his coffee undoctored. Despite the snark between them, it’s not difficult to see how they gravitate towards one another. Soon enough, Arthur joins in with cooking, for the most part silent, as he washes and chops up onions, cucumbers and tomatoes. 

Thankfully, everything turns out great as they eat around the island counter. It’s not the most relaxed breakfast, but watching Arthur slather a hot biscuit with honey before devouring it has a smile pulling at Eggsy’s lips. Before Arthur can notice, he stuffs his mouth with pancake. What breaks the fragile mood is Harry coming down for breakfast as well. At once, Arthur is out of his seat before firmly putting his plate and cup in the sink, brushing past Harry back to the bedroom. 

“Lovely breakfast,” Eames murmurs before he too is disappearing up the stairs. Harry looks crestfallen but unsurprised at the reaction his presence got. 

“Good mornin’, Harry. Fine day for sharing dreams.” 

\--

“Rather smart way to cozy up to us making breakfast. I wonder if they put trackers in our food,” Eames wonders aloud to Arthur, who’s in the bathroom swishing mouthwash. The head shake says Arthur doesn’t believe that’s likely. From the bedside, Eames pulls on his socks and tennis shoes as Arthur spits out the mouthwash to begin flossing. This is the most casual attire he’s worn on a job. Most people hiring want some level of professional dress. He figures since there’s combat training after dreamsharing he’s got the right to dress sloppily. No point for him to dress up when he can simply change his appearance when he’s under. 

“Was this a good choice, love?” Eames can’t help but ask, watching Arthur floss between his molars. Unflattering to see, but his teeth are quite perfect. Arthur lowers his floss, raising an eyebrow at him in the mirror. 

“What do you mean? Eating Eggsy’s cooking or coming here?”

“Both.” 

Arthur shrugs, running his tongue over his teeth. 

“I’m not sure. Harry said he wanted to reconcile, but is allowing me to teach Kingsman agents his idea of it? And why now? I’m sure he had plenty of near-death experiences. What changed his mind this time?” He’s more talking to himself by this point than Eames, but that’s okay. It’s rather a relief to see that Arthur has doubts too. It isn’t just Eames who is puzzled by this set-up. 

“Well, whatever he’s got up his sleeve, we’ll be here for you.” A completely sincere statement that he can tell throws Arthur off. Eames does his best to not be too serious whenever necessary. 

“Why so sincere, Mr. Eames? I didn’t take you as a sentinemtal type,” Arthur asks, eyebrow raised. This is the type of treatment he gets for being nice. No matter, he expected that. 

“When you get to know me I’m many types.” Arthur smiles. Goal achieved. It’s a rather pleasing accomplishment. 

“I’m sure you are. Now come on, we’re not going to be late.”

With that reminder, Eames isn’t looking forward to what’s in store for the Kingsman agents today. Especially after such a lovely breakfast to start everything off with. Oh well, nothing to be done but to get on with it. Training is why they’re here in the first place.

Today Ariadne and Arthur will have Harry, Merlin, Eggsy and Roxy start changing dreams to stir up the projections. He, Eames, will be staying topside and waiting for whoever dies first. He decides to settle down next to Eggsy once they’ve gone under. If anyone is likely to spark the projections to attack first, it likely will be this ambitious one.

Five minutes pass before Eggsy is thrashing awake, his hands at his throat.

“Eggsy, you’re awake – you’re okay,” he soothes, waiting until Eggsy sits up, breathing heavily, to offer his hand. Without hesitation, Eggsy grasps on with both his hands.

“ _What the fuck was that?_ Why did they attack me?”

Eames quirks his lips. It seems the explanations of their first night have been forgotten in the excitement of going under again.

“You changed the structure of the dream too much. They’re the unconscious and no one likes feeling someone intrude.

A sharp cry of “No!” brings Eames to his feet and over to Merlin, who is clutching at his face.

“S’alright, calm down. They haven’t got you anymore. You’re awake now, Merlin.”

He has pry one of Merlin’s hand from his face to get the man to look at him. Roxy and Harry are both coming to, shouting and fighting off their dream deaths.

It’s a split-second hesitation before he’s at Roxy’s side. A look behind him to find Ariadne is awake, quickly followed by Arthur.

Again and again they repeat the exercise for the next hour. By the end of the session, their faces are drawn and pale. Eames is sitting beside Eggsy, holding his hand, while Arthur removes the needle from his own arm. All eyes are on him when he stands up from his cot.

“We’ve made progress today. You all see why subtlety and planning are quintessential in the dreamscape now.”

“Yes, by subjecting us to our own deaths until we can’t take it,” Merlin snipes, when Arthur pauses. Eggsy’s grip tightens on Eames’ hand.

Arthur turns those dark eyes upon Merlin. “Yes, deaths are very real while you’re under.” His gaze travels to each of them. “And if you think this is a game after today’s exercise, get out. I won’t train anyone, contract or not, if they think dreamsharing is a joke.”

The silence is pressing, but it’s clear no one will move from their cots. This is too important for whatever Kingsman is planning to do with these skills. 

“Alright then. If you have no more questions, that will be enough for today. Tomorrow we’ll be going one-on-one to teach you finesse. No more heavy-handed crafting. Ariadne with Eggsy, Roxy with Yusuf, Harry with Eames, and Merlin, you’re with me.” 

Nods all around before everyone’s drawing the needles from their arms. Yusuf removes the used needles from their separate tubing, replacing them with new ones. A standard PASIV can host up to eight dreamers When fiddled with, it could host ten to twelve, although that was pushing heavily on the limits of dreams to hold up with so many. 

Now that they’re finished with dreamsharing it’s combat training for himself, Arthur, Ariadne, and Yusuf. Today will be the start of their new workout regimen. Eames takes care of himself, but he’s nowhere the level of fitnesse Kingsman holds up to. He knows Arthur is very conscientious of his health and exercise. No doubt picked up from his time here. 

After they get changed in the locker room, it’s clear that none of them are even close to a match for any of the Kingsman. Even when he’s paired against Merlin, Eames ends up flat on his back or contorted in some uncomfortable positions within a minute. He can hear Arthur, Ariadne, and Yusuf grunting as they too are taught how to spar. 

“You’re brash, but you need stamina and more moves than relying on a gun,” Merlin notes from above him from where Eames has his face smushed into the mat, dripping sweat on it. “Even projections from what you’ve shown us aren’t simply dumb images.” Eames grunts an affirmative and finally Merlin lets him up. He wipes his face with the bottom of his tank top before he glances over to watch Arthur and Harry viciously going at one another, sweat beginning to soak the back of Harry’s t-shirt, Arthur’s tank top. 

“Come on, try again. This time, don’t just run headlong at me. Once you can beat me, then you can move on to Harry,” Merlin orders. Eames wipes his face one more time before he turns back. A good goal. He looks forward to moving on. 

By the end of the session two grueling hours later, they are exhausted, while the rest of the Kingsman agents seem barely winded (Harry aside). They all trudge off to the showers, where Eames stands under the spray far longer than strictly necessary. Tomorrow, he’ll be feeling this all over, but he doesn’t find the thought unpleasant. Rather, he’s eager to learn more. Much as his dignity has taken a blow at being shown up, every new skill he learns just furthers his abilities (and price).

\--

Ariadne waits for Roxy outside the women’s locker room after a shower and change of clothes. Technically, she doesn’t have to since they both live in the residential wing of Kingsman HQ. If she wanted to she could wander off right now (surprisingly very little is locked against her), but the embarrassing truth is Ariadne doesn’t remember where her room is. 

One would think being an architect of dreams meant she wouldn’t get turned around so easily. However, the Kingsman mansion is a well-polished warren of rooms and hallways. Just this morning, she found stairs in the wall behind her bathroom door. Ariadne can’t recall what she must have bumped or jiggled in order to reveal the door, but she’s kept it slightly open ever since the discovery. Any smart person would be creeped out by a hidden stairway, but dreaming has shown her much worse. The stairs can always be her escape if need be is how she likes to think of it. 

Roxy comes out of the locker room a few minutes later, blinking in surprise to see her waiting there. Her long dirty-blonde hair is already drying out and beginning to go frizzy. A sheepish smile and shrug is what Ariadne gives.

“Give me two more days and I can find my room on my own.” This earns her an amused smile in return. 

“It’s no problem. HQ is confusing even for other agents. Do you want to get dinner before heading to your room?” 

Ariadne nods, the two of them setting off. She waves goodbye to Yusuf (Arthur has already left), but he’s too absorbed in talking to Eggsy to notice. Something about chemical weapons is what she catches as they stroll pass. 

“Where are you two darlings off to?” Eames asks, jogging up to Ariadne’s right side. 

“Dinner,” she answers, offering him her arm, which he grins at, looping his arm through hers. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised you posh gits have a cafeteria. What kind of food do they have? Is it twenty-four seven?” he teases. 

Roxy pouts her lips as she thinks for a moment. 

“Whatever you want, and yes around the clock. We have agents from all over so we try to serve food from our most concentrated regions. You can always request something if the stations don’t have it. There’s also three kitchens set aside for those who live here.” 

Eames nods, quite interested. “How is that? From what Ariadne tells me her room is quite sumptuous. Rather jealous, as I’m sleeping on an air mattress. Where’s my luxurious accommodations?” Ariadne can’t help but chuckle at that. Now it comes back to her how easy it is to be around Eames. 

They take the elevator down to the cafeteria, which is rather enormous. Once in the cafeteria, Eames trails after her while Roxy goes off to a particular station across the cavernous room. 

“Found any presents in your room yet?” he asks as they grab a tray to peruse the closest foodstuff; German. 

“Some bugs, but no cameras, at least not big enough to see.” 

Eames hums in answer as he grabs a small bowl of spaetzle. 

“Can’t say they didn’t warn us. What about Roxy? Has she been very curious of what it’s like to be a part of the team?” Ariadne shakes her head, looking around to find that their subject is in a conversation with an older woman who radiates authority. 

“No, but would it be so bad if she asked? Don’t give me that look. We’re going to be a here a year and it’s good to have friends. Okay - friends of a sort,” she amends, before she waves that aside. “The point is, Eames, it would be good for us to socialize with more than just each other.” 

He puts a hand over his heart as if she’s mortally wounded him.

“What, am I not charming enough for you, love? Is it because I don’t sound as posh as this uptight bunch?” 

Ariadne smiles and rolls her eyes as they reach the French cuisine, with placards for the different dishes on display. 

“You’re charming and handsome enough, it’s just that we shouldn’t be hermits the entire time we’re here. No way to build good relations between dreamers by giving them the cold shoulder. Granted, Merlin hasn’t been the friendliest. Do you think he’ll warm up?”

A chuckle and shake of the head are her answers. “No, darling, I don’t think he’ll ever warm up. Keep an eye on that one, he’s the most dangerous.” He moves off towards the Japanese station as Roxy approaches. 

“Finding everything?” she asks politely. Ariadne nods, assuring her she is. Tonight she’ll spend a couple more hours combing over her room. Much as she’s warming up to Roxy, privacy is important to her.

\--

It’s after dreamsharing and combat training that Roxy and Eggsy go into town to look for likely totems. Today Eames, Arthur, Roxy and Yusuf had shown theirs, but allowed no touching. Roxy is fascinated. She thought it curious that Eames and Arthur were a matched pair, Eames with his poker chip that he constantly plays with and Arthur the loaded die. Not one to let her curiosity go unsated, she raises her hand. 

However, Eggsy speaks up over her raised hand. Roxy gives him an annoyed look, but he doesn’t see it, too focused on provoking a reaction. She knows that expression of his. Apparently, he too has noticed Eames, never without his totem, idly running his fingers over the poker chip.

“Why’re you always rubbing at it like that?” Eggsy points out, perfectly aware of the innuendo. 

Eames smirks. Roxy sighs internally. They are a matched pair, without a doubt.

“Why I rub at it, _darling_ , is because the totem keeps me sane. After years in dreaming, you learn not to trust your mind. Too easily tricked into believing everything it sees. No one likes to wonder if this reality is true or not. Much as the old philosophers like to think they did.”

Eggsy nods with a laugh. “They never had dreamsharing.”

Before she can interject with her own question, Yusuf politely speaks over their banter. “Yes, Roxy?”

He holds an antique set of rings, each key ward unique.

“Was it luck your totems match, Eames and Arthur?” she asks. The two trade looks before they nod. 

“Arthur here was introduced to dreamsharing at a younger age then I was. Pure chance we both picked similar totems. Have you given a thought to your own? Before we advance in complexity with dreaming, you all will need one.”

So the first stop to finding a suitable totem is an antique shop. Roxy wants one that she can wear, something she can thread on a chain comfortably. Eggsy still has no clue, and if he still doesn’t by the end of today, she’ll make sure he has a totem by tomorrow evening. 

“What do you make of everyone? Eames and Arthur helped me make breakfast this morning, you know.” Eggsy asks as Roxy holds open the door for him to the shop she’s picked out.

“I like them. Ariadne’s very polite. She seems to like living in HQ. I noticed today as we were changing the landscape that bits and pieces of it were included. Besides that, I haven’t be able to talk with her too much. Anyways, you seem to get along with Eames already.” 

They move amongst the wares, eyeing the huge variety. She doesn’t browse here, instead heading straight for the jewelry. Eggsy trails along behind her, his attention caught by the old scrapbook beside the swiveling stands she begins to look over. 

“He’s cool. The first night he called me a scoundrel.” He pouts at a black and white wedding picture. A laugh escapes unbidden from her, making him direct his gaze towards her. She giggles again.

“Well, he’s not completely wrong. A perceptive man if he could guess that, even with you dressed up all nice.” 

Eggsy gives her an exaggerated huff and goes back to the photographs in front of him. 

“Even you won’t defend my honor.” 

For a time after that, they browse quietly, Eggsy moving off into the back of the store to see what else there is. Roxy finds a small hourglass that isn’t just decorative. The sand really pours inside of it. Absolutely perfect, and, once she carves some whirls in the top and bottom, just what she needs. 

She hasn’t been as openly energetic as Eggsy, but she’s looking forward to delving deeper into dreamsharing and getting to know the other team. Maybe they’ll have some surprises up their sleeves. 

\--

Although for all intents and purposes Arthur lives at Harry’s home, he rarely spends the day inside there only returns for the soft bed and to not give Kingsman any more reason to suspect his team. Instead, he spends his days roaming the city, familiarizing himself with a landscape that’s changed over the years he’s been gone.

Arthur knows that Ariadne, Eames and Yusuf don’t understand his aloofness towards Kingsman. Yes, there’s tense history between him and the organization, but they no doubt wonder what went so wrong. What could cause the constant hostility? 

In part, his distrust of this supposed olive branch from Harry stems from Nash’s betrayal of him and Cobb on the extraction job for Saito. It wasn’t the first time Arthur had been betrayed and it won’t be the last. What appalled him was how bare-faced it had been. While the business of dreams doesn’t have any hard and fast rules, there is such a phenomenon as courtesy. One of those courtesies is to wait at least a day before selling out your teammate to the highest bidder or your employer. 

However, the small mean part of him is...jealous and bitter. Kingsman _was_ his family once. Harry was right when he told Ariadne that he could have climbed the ranks with ease. Arthur met every challenge thrown at him with eagerness. How the various tasks pushed his physical and mental limits. The only thing that had ever matched before or after was the thrill of dreaming. 

Just like with Eggsy, he and Harry had grown close. Not all official Kingsman agents were so friendly with their candidates unless they became an agent in that Kingsman’s field. However, Harry did have a weak spot of affection for the candidates he picked, no matter if they ended up in combat or working behind the scenes. Anything from chemists, technicians, politicians, teachers, or in fact, tailors. Despite Arthur’s initial skepticism, Kingsman did scout for those skilled with needles to help make their suits. 

But all that closeness – those ideals of family – went to shit as soon as Chester forbid the PASIV. And Harry – Harry didn’t seem to give a single thought to how revolutionary this all could become. No thinking if their superior commanded. It was the rigid hierarchy and the unwillingness to embrace something different that disillusioned Arthur. There were few limitations in dreams and he meant to explore them, permission be damned. 

As clearly as if it had happened yesterday, he remembers the shattering of his dreams for Kingsman.

_Arthur should have realized at once that Chester wasn’t ready for the dream world. Indeed, he never would be. But in the moment he throws caution to the wind, eager to share the brilliance of the PASIV. If Harry agrees, surely Chester will also follow suit in understanding what an advancement in espionage dreamsharing would be for them._

_With his pale face, Chester seems almost nauseated as Arthur preps his vein for the needle stick._

_“Are you alright, Chester?” Harry asks, concerned, laying a hand over Chester’s. Arthur pauses, unsure if he should continue on._

_“Yes, yes, of course,” he grumbles back, although he doesn’t let go of Harry’s hand. A grimace passes over his face when Arthur inserts the needle. After that, he preps Harry too (the routine soothes his nerves) before readying himself. A push of the button on the PASIV and he willingly gives himself to the knock-out of unconsciousness._

_Arthur turns his head to find Harry regaling Chester with his first-time experience of the dream world too. How seamless it blends in if a person doesn’t know any better._

_“He’s just trying to scare you. We have totems to tell when we’re in a dream or not.” Arthur grins, showing his, which is a loaded die. Harry, the fashionable twat, chose his totem to be a high-end watch. German, of course, as all are his clocks are. Easy enough to tell when he’s under because his watch tells time in reverse._

A hollow ache starts in Arthur’s chest. No, it shouldn’t hurt remembering and normally it doesn’t, but living in such close quarters with Harry has peeled his layers of resentment away. The memories prod at the tender sore spot of what life as a Kingsman was. Arthur walks farther and for longer, which does nothing to soothe the hurt. It gnaws at him during dinner, while he’s taking a shower, and claws at his eyes at bedtime. Eames surprisingly doesn’t care to stay up late, but wakes up with the dawn. He’s taken to a routine in the morning of watching the sun come up through their bedroom window. The poker chip is never out of his caressing fingers as Eames gazes outside. Arthur watches him sometimes before drifting back to sleep. 

Tonight is Arthur’s turn on the air mattress. Eames has already settled down for the night in bed. But he’s still awake, by the sound of his breathing. Simple enough to quietly say,“Eames,” and imagine he hadn’t heard. But he does, for Eames rolls over, his face in darkness. 

“Yes, Arthur?” 

Arthur swallows. He’s spoken; it should be easy to say why he called his name. Nothing to it at all. But the request is stuck in his throat. Instead, he reaches up (the room is small so their beds are squeezed side by side), resting his hand on the mattress. It’s only a moment before Eames rests his hand on top. Ever so lightly as to be ticklish, Eames traces his fingers and the back of his hand. 

The tightness in his chest eases at the gentle touch.

\--

The day is brisk and chill, but no more than usual for February. Merlin likes this kind of weather and his mood is improved when Harry accepts to meet at a cafe (owned and run by their people) to discuss Kingsman matters. It’s only been a couple of weeks into training, but they’ve barely had a chance to talk. Often the dreamsharing team is around or Harry doesn’t have time. Well, there’s no more putting this off in favor of Arthur. 

Although he’s normally the one to vet the agents during training, now he needs Harry’s help. There’s too large an influx for him to manage all the candidates alone. Harry must finally realize he does have other duties besides futile reconciliation. 

Merlin knows his attitude hasn’t been the most welcoming. In truth (as he has not admitted), dreamsharing terrifies him. Of course, there was no way to know it’d be like this. Each day he dreads, every time they go under and come back, he dissociates. The totem he has vaguely helps in that he knows he isn’t dreaming anymore, but it doesn’t expel the constant unease grinding in his stomach. This is too dangerous to be introduced to the rest of Kingsman. Too much instability. He doesn’t want to imagine what this blurring of reality and dreams will do to some agents (if not most of them). 

When he tries to speak with Harry about his misgivings, he’s been gently brushed off, with Harry saying he’ll get used to it. No doubt Harry sincerely thinks he’s just having a hard time adjusting, or at worst figures he, Merlin, is trying to push away his protégé returned with a bad attitude. 

It’s eleven am when Merlin arrives at the cafe. He orders a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. The nice thing about this place is that everything is made fresh. Harry enters as Merlin’s settling into a table by the window for the best light. They trade smiles before Harry heads to the cashier to order. Merlin consciously relaxes. Things will be fine, Harry will understand where he’s coming from.

They chit chat once Harry’s sat down before getting down to the serious business of sorting and weighing which candidates for which jobs. Even those who fail in the first round have places within the organization for them. A huge waste to scout for talent if they are going to throw away all but the choicest. For the next two hours, they work, consulting on the large array of agents and which departments need people most desperately right now. By the end of the afternoon, Merlin finds he can’t bring himself to start another tussle with Harry. He feels content just working in tandem again, no longer on the outs at this moment. 

\--

Roxy has to admit she likes Ariadne more than she thought she would. You never want to be overly trusting of a stranger, but Ariadne has been so easy to be around when they lounge together, a movie on in the background of Roxy’s bedroom (they could use the built-in theater on the first floor of HQ but they haven’t yet). She’s enjoyed learning about Ariadne’s life and doing so in return. Although she can’t give away mission details, Roxy has to admit it’s great fun to have Ariadne be her captive audience when talking about close-call fights, espionage and charming her targets. 

Currently, she and Ariadne are hanging by their knees from the pull-up bars in the HQ gym. Ariadne’s been coming along beautifully in her physical training. No shame, Roxy is inordinately proud of how much her friend has come in just three months. Today, they are doing curl-ups upside down, while on the mats Eggsy and Arthur are wrestling. Across the room, Yusuf, Eames, and Harry are lifting weights, also chatting. Merlin is alone on his yoga mat practicing his poses.

“Tired already?” Ariadne jokes, her dark brown hair damp with the sweat that’s running up her flushed face and neck. Roxy smiles, shaking her head before they start their curls up again, Ariadne counting off. Ariadne manages fifty four reps this time before simply letting herself dangle from the bar by her knees, laughing as she holds onto her ankles slightly, making herself sway back and forth. 

“You know what we should do? Once we clean up and eat, do you want to try a group activity? Since we haven’t all been together besides training.” 

Roxy grins at the suggestion. That does sound like fun. It would be interesting to talk more with Eames, Arthur, and Yusuf. 

“Any particular place in mind?” 

“Science museum in London?” A laugh escapes her.

“Sounds perfect.” 

\--

Once they’ve paid for their tickets, they pair off. Eames stays close to Eggsy, while Arthur strolls alongside Yusuf. Harry is with her and Ariadne. (Merlin declined to go. Roxy feels only a small bit of guilt that he hasn’t come with).

“C’mon Eames, let’s go upstairs. I read there’s a cool materials area. See how things can be changed. Maybe something we could use in our next session,” Roxy overhears Eggsy telling the other man, who makes a remark she doesn’t hear. 

“Shall we start with the ground floor?” Harry offers, to which they both nod. She doesn’t miss the way Arthur and Yusuf drift a couple of paces behind them. Nor does Harry, who glances behind them but does not seem to make anything of it. 

“So Ariadne, what were you studying in university?” he politely inquires.

“Architecture, no surprise.” She chuckles. “After I was introduced to dreaming, I went back to school with plenty of new, experimental designs.” They migrate from display to display, taking a moment to skim what the various plaques or screens say.

“How was it that you joined Kingsman? Were you recruited like you did with Arthur?” she asks in return. Out of the corner of her eye, Roxy notices the two behind them look more attentively at their backs. Harry must be aware of his audience as he nervously adjusts his glasses, a strained smile on his lips. 

“Unlike many agents, my mother continued to be a part of Kingsman after giving birth to me. Needless to say, it was illegal that she even hinted to me of what she did as I grew older. My father had no clue she was anything more than an ambitious business woman.”

Roxy knows she’s staring at him, but it’s difficult not to. Largely for the fact she’s shocked to hear this kind of information about him. Harry wasn’t her sponsor (rarely did they spend any length of time around each other before dreamsharing), so this is the first time she’s hearing anything intimate about Harry’s life before becoming a Kingsman. Roxy feels oddly unsettled by this. She wonders if Eggsy and Arthur are equally in the dark about this and why Harry decided to share it with Ariadne out of all of them.

However, Ariadne doesn’t know the secrecy which Harry has maintained about his life and so simply nods with a smile. 

“That sounds amazing, you followed in her footsteps of being a Kingsman.”

A small sad smile graces his lips. “Yes, I imagine she would have been quite proud.” 

\--

Arthur doesn’t remember most of the museum as he spends it walking in a daze after Harry and Ariadne. Warring in him is shock and disappointment. The selfish part is hurt that Harry never thought him important enough to tell about his own life. The semi-rational part of his brain is still absorbing the shock that Harry’s statement was directed at Ariadne. 

“He said that clear enough for me to hear it, Eames. He had to know I would.” They are in the warehouse rented under his alias. While Eames is settled back in a lawn chair, Arthur is too restless to sit. Instead, he paces around the room while Eames watches him. 

“Of course he said it so you could hear, love. The poor bastard’s been desperately trying to get back into your good graces. More stubborn than you,” Eames answers. Arthur chews at the inside of his cheek as he paces back and forth. Eames is right, much as that irks him to admit. 

“Just because he shared that doesn’t make a difference in what he did.” He sounds as petulant as a child. Eames agrees by way of an eyeroll and a sigh. “And what about you and Eggsy? I’ve noticed you’re always by each other’s sides.” Eames smiles, no doubt amused by the weak deflection. It’s not the best one.

“We’re making friends, Arthur. A part of the reason we said yes to this contract. Good relations with Kingsman and money too. Besides, I think I might have just found my twin. The boy’s just as wild _and_ he knows gymnastics.” When Arthur doesn’t congratulate him on this discovery, Eames gives him an unimpressed look.

“Arthur, darling, I understand this isn’t easy for you, to be around Harry or Kingsman in general. But. _You_ asked us to come with. You chose to come back. Don’t get upset we’re not wallowing. Now Eggsy, Roxy, Ariadne, Yusuf, and I are going clubbing on Saturday. You’re welcome to come with us or to keep trying to avoid Harry in his home by yourself.” 

Once again, he hates that Eames is right.

“Fine, but I don’t want to run damage control. Keep yourself respectable.” 

A grin. “When don’t I?”

\--

“Excuse me, Yusuf, isn’t it?” 

Yusuf looks up from his notebook to see the oldest Kingsman agent loitering in the doorway of the lab. This space has been given over to him for making Somnacin (and to make sure he doesn’t try to slip in poison). All the equipment he needs or wants is here along with the listed chemicals in order to fulfill the desired amount. He’s surprised to see another person as it’s edging on eight o’clock at night on Saturday. After the pleasant outing at the museum earlier in the day, he had come for the silence of the lab in Kingsman headquarters. 

“Yes, it’s Yusuf and you would be Harry Hart, correct?” He knows perfectly well who this man is, but he can play dumb too. Harry nods and, oh fine, Yusuf feels bad for him. He turns around in his seat, giving him his complete attention. 

“Did you need something, Harry? I just started to work on the order.” Again an absent-minded nod, but this feigned impatience pushes Harry to come inside. He settles in the chair beside Yusuf’s.

“How did you get into dreamsharing? Why the chemist first and dreamer second?” Harry asks, restless fingers smoothing his totem; a German pocket watch. 

“Well, originally I worked in a medical lab. I enjoyed what I did. And despite what you may think, it was perfectly legal.” 

Harry frowns, taken aback. “I didn’t say that it wasn’t.” 

“No, but that would have been your first assumption. It was after a friend showed me dreamsharing that my career turned away from legal. You know what it’s like to experience that fantastic world firsthand and it worked its magic on me. But not the way for most people. Yes, the shaping of worlds was now within reach, but what caught my mind was how to perfect going under.” 

“What do you mean? Was it different from now?” Harry’s become so absorbed he’s completely forgotten to mess with his totem. 

“No, no, still the same procedure, but there was so little variety to Somnacin. I knew that it could be expanded. Make dreaming more stable and vivid. So I began to work in that field instead where I had plenty of dreamers who would be willing to try new types of Somnacin. And it was at my shop Eames and our other teammates found me.” Harry straightens up. Yusuf admits he’s amused by how transparent Harry’s interest is. 

“I’m sorry to say I didn’t know Arthur at that time. He’s made it seem you two have been estranged for some years. Pardon my rudeness, but why try so hard when he doesn’t want to reconcile? It seems rather a waste.” Harry nods stiffly and Yusuf knows he’s touched a nerve. Perhaps woken him up to the futility of the endeavor of forgiveness.

“Do you know about the international massacre that happened worldwide a year ago?”

Or maybe he’ll change the subject instead. 

“Of course. It was all over the news. The only ones not consumed by violence were those who were infants and people in comas or who were already dead. Eames was with me testing a new sedative, so the only ripple we caught were the projections getting unexplainably violent.” 

“Yes, well because of that when I learned that Arthur was unharmed I knew I needed to right the past wrongs I had done to him. Namely, I tried to take away dreamsharing from him as a Kingsman. When we demonstrated the PASIV and its abilities to our superior, Chester, he was terrified and forbade it. My mistake was thinking Arthur would comply when I made it clear I stood with Chester. He took it as a betrayal.” Yusuf nods. Not the best idea to deny someone as stubborn as Arthur his passion. 

“What will you do now that Arthur is here but unwilling to talk?” 

“He lives at my home. At some point we’ll run into each other.” Yusuf isn’t so sure of that, but he won’t dissuade him. Harry stands up their heart-to-heart at an end. 

“Why tell me of this? I am a criminal, or so your colleague Merlin deems.” 

“I hope you can make Arthur see how sincere I am. Merlin will come around eventually.” Before he can protest that he won’t be able to, Harry gives him a nod before striding out of the room. No doubt he didn’t wait, since the answer wouldn’t have been one he wanted to hear anyways. A sigh escapes Yusuf before he turns back to his notebook. Well, he can’t say that this job doesn’t have some dramatic points in it. At least not the same kind as the threat of dropping into limbo. 

\--

A Thursday night is upon Eggsy and he has nothing to do. The downside of no longer having missions or debriefs to keep him busy is that there’s plenty of time on his hands. What makes up for that is now he gets to see Daisy whenever she’s not in school. At age six, she’s in first grade and loving every moment of it. Unbeknownst to her, Eggsy had gently convinced Mum to place her in a particular school explaining that the costs would be inexpensive. He failed to mention that the school was for the children of Kingsman, but neither one need to know that. Besides, it’s not like every mum and dad there is rushing to tell their kids that they’re international spies. 

Tonight, Daisy has come over to spend the night. 

He’s missed his baby sister dreadfully. Even though he hasn’t left town for the past four and a half months, he’s constantly busy with Kingsman and dreamsharing. Roxy, Ariadne, and Eames are having a movie night at HQ, but he politely declined since Daisy was coming over. Much as he likes the two, he’s not ready for them to meet his sister. So in place of HQ’s theater he and Daisy are camped out in the living room of his Kingsman-issued house watching Labyrinth. A recent development is Daisy’s love of David Bowie’s singing in this movie. 

She’s curled up into his side, a duvet over them both and a bowl of popcorn with raisins beside them. Eggsy wonders what she would make of dreamsharing if he ever showed her. Maybe her subconscious would be populated with Ludo and Hoggle. The helpful blue-haired worm would be the best. Or...maybe not. As cute as the characters are in the movie, he doesn’t doubt Daisy’s projections would turn on him in an instant. Arthur has made that lesson very clear. 

\--

What Merlin can’t understand about this training in dreams is how Roxy and Eggsy aren’t terrified by this new reality that’s been opened up to them or the fact they’re letting themselves be befriended by complete strangers. The artificial dreams they go into are, without fail, bizarre, even when on the surface they look normal. 

Unease slithers under his skin the entire time he’s in them. Totems help, but they are a tenuous hold on reality. If he bows out, he will seem a coward but worse, he won’t recognize the danger without the training. However, Merlin cannot bring himself to go on these “group” outings the dreamsharing team keeps offering. 

So, five days a week, Merlin goes under, sometimes all together although most often paired just with a trainer. His regular dreams have become more vivid and harder to wake up from. It feels like the waking world is receding. The final straw is the day Ariadne starts off the discussion about limbo. 

“As you’ll remember, last time Arthur talked about multilevel dreams and Yusuf about how sedation can help or hinder that. Today is about yet another danger to dreamsharing.” 

“So pretty much all the pitfalls, yeah?” Eggsy calls from his chair. Ariadne doesn’t smile as she usually does at one of Eggsy’s cracks. Roxy reprimands him with a sharp look, wiping away the smirk on his lips. 

“Yes, you’re right, this is about the pitfalls. One of the most serious there is when you’re under. It’s called limbo.” Prickles of dread shiver down Merlin’s spine. As if there isn’t enough danger from possibly losing your grip on reality. “Limbo is unconstructed dreamspace, although that depends on if someone’s been down there before or not. In the case when I fell into limbo, the person who was on our team had already populated it with their memories.” 

Roxy raises her hand from her seat on the couch taking notes in a legal pad. Ariadne nods for her to speak up. 

“Why would limbo be a negative thing? If you have unconstructed dreamspace, wouldn’t that allow you to push more boundaries without the projections around? Assuming they don’t follow you down there?” Ariadne smiles in approval.

“Limbo on its own isn’t awful, however, time moves differently to your brain when you’ve gone so far under. When sedation comes into the equation, that’s when it becomes dangerous. You won’t wake up until the drug wears off, because killing yourself in a dream is truth death.” 

Now this is too much for him to take. Merlin speaks without waiting to be called on. 

“What do you mean _true death_? First we’re going to lose our minds and now you’re telling us we can truly die. This is insane!”

“Merlin -.” Harry has his firm mentor voice on and that is too much. He will _not_ be talked down to by a man who has been groveling at the feet of his old candidate. 

“Shut up, Harry! You’d put us all in jeopardy and risk Kingsman as it is just try to clear the bad blood between you and Arthur!” Everyone shifts uncomfortably; only Arthur watches with a furrowed brow. “Open your damn eyes! You won’t get forgiveness - that man doesn’t care about you!”

This is too much for Harry, who surges to his feet, bristling. 

“You dare call into question _my_ integrity? Merlin - you haven’t made the smallest effort to learn these skills! I _died_ for Kingsman-,”

“Job bloody well done. So have others” Merlin snarls, Harry raising his voice to a shout.

“- I’ll be damned if I waste my second life over a petty grudge! I love Arthur! It was the worst mistake to push him away. I understand why he despised us. You’re just like Chester. Too paranoid to do anything but cower!” Harry yells, his face red as a brick. 

A deep chill spreads within Merlin’s chest. So that’s how it is. Mechanically, he gets to his feet, Ariadne moving aside, as he walks towards the door behind her. 

No one calls out for him to come back. It’s clear what he must do now. No more pretending. No more wasted time going under. He’s finished with all that.

\--

Eames claps his hands, turning everyone’s attention to himself. 

“Arthur, this is ridiculous. You and Harry need to talk with each other. How’re we going to get anything done? Merlin’s been at our throats for four months now and Harry here didn’t endear him to us just now. Roxy, be a love and lock the door. These two will go through the windows before they’re allowed to leave. Besides, we need to move Yusuf in with Eggsy. Something tells me Merlin isn’t going to want to see his face.”

Thankfully, Roxy does as he asks.

“Eames.” Arthur’s tone is sharp in warning. His eyes are sparking with anger, but there’s nothing to be done about it. He’ll just have to be next in line for a good tongue-lashing. 

“No, Arthur, he’s right. We need to have this discussion. How are we to foster an alliance with these grievances between us? I _want_ you to talk with me even if you can’t find forgiveness,” Harry pleads and Eames has got to admit the man’s got balls to invite Arthur’s wrath. Even he himself knows that’s a dangerous thing to do, fun as it is to be a bother. 

Arthur’s deep frown says he’s not pleased to be cornered into this confrontation. But with nowhere to go, he doesn’t hold out for long. (Eames wouldn’t put it past him to sit in silence out of protest). 

He crosses his arms over his chest. “Fine. You want me to talk? You encouraged me to continue working and exploring with the PASIV’s potential when I first showed you. You told Merlin you loved me, but where did all that go when Chester forbade dreaming? All I got after that was coldness and the expectation to give up on my passion! Your prodigal son just as long as he followed every rule laid out for him. And you still have to wonder why I despised you and Kingsman? Why I ran away from what you would have taken away from me?” 

“You remember what it was like trying to show Chester what dreamsharing was,” Harry protests, palms out in supplication to understand. Arthur’s having none of that. 

“Yes, and you understood how much it meant that you stood by me.”

Harry appears close to being ill. Old man likely didn’t even think of how deeply he cut Arthur. How the years caused the wounds to fester. 

“Arthur…” Harry struggles for words in the face of Arthur’s narrowed eyes. “I’m sorry I caused you such pain for so long. I never...that was never what I wanted for you. I did and still do love you as a son. It’s no excuse, but I was afraid. Seeing the terror that the PASIV inspired in Chester made me question the idea of dreamsharing. When you showed me, it seemed brilliant, but once back in the real world I was overcome with doubts. A slave to tradition and flinching from what would change the very foundation of how Kingsman operated. Dreamsharing became something insidious.” 

“My god, Harry,” Eggsy breathes in the space before Arthur replies. All eyes turn on him.

“Excuse me, Eggsy, but I am talking with Arthur. I would appreciate it if you didn’t jump in,” Harry says, with a very pointed look of _be quiet_. 

“This is pretty important stuff! Sorry, I’m not taking it as well as you,” Eggsy retorts and before they can start arguing, Arthur cuts in.

“You truly want to learn dreaming again? You should know that it’s not all fantastic world-building. I’ve done things I’m not proud of in the name of it.” 

Harry nods, a sad knowing smile on his face. Eames has to consciously check that his body language is relaxed. All well and good that Arthur’s being clear about the moral grey area, but maybe not the best to confess to the secret British police. Easy for him to be forgiven; not so much for the rest of them. Thankfully, this is all the apology Harry needs. 

“We all do things we’re not proud of. This time, I’m ready to learn.” 

Arthur nods, allowing a small smile. They’ve dodged the bullet this time. 

\--

Robert Fischer doesn’t have a clue as to why he’s here at Kingsman. 

Ever since he dissolved the conglomerate that was his father’s empire, no world powers or foreign businesses have reached out to him. At first, when he realized his father wanted him to be his own man, Robert had wept when he woke. His dream had lifted a heavy weight off his chest he’d long forgotten was there. 

It was exhilarating, this sense of freedom. Soon he would be no one of interest to the vultures on social media. No more haranguing from Uncle - _Peter - just Peter now_ about what was best for the company. He laughed out loud to himself. He could even start wearing sweatpants whenever he wanted. No more being perfectly groomed. 

Indeed, the first month after everything had been sold and settled was a special kind of quiet. No more constant phones ringing, gone were the underlings lightly touching his sleeves to _please have a word_. The flashes of cameras dwindled slowly but surely when he proved to be of little interest without power and money at his fingertips. 

However, too soon the silence became unsettling. His entire life, he’d cut his teeth on the words of the powerful. Groomed to be Father’s sleek replacement when that mystery called Death supposedly would arrive to cull him. Mom was the one to remind Robert there was more to life than just being a substitute for another. But Death became impatient and took her in Father’s place. 

Often now Robert searches for that same sense of purpose. 

It was close to eagerness on a random day that he’d shower, shave and dress in one of his endless suits. The routine settled him. It wasn’t until he reached his bedroom door, hand outstretched for the handle, would Robert remember there was nothing to be done. No event to speak at, no one to dress up for, not even mountains of boring paperwork to sign. The fizzing airiness in his chest evaporated as the smile slid from his lips. Jacket, dress pants, button up shirt on the floor. Polished shoes thrown at the already scuffed closet door. Cool sheets that welcome his leaden body. Hushed his whirring brain to quiet slumber. 

Three months passed in this lethargic apathy before Robert pulled himself from his bed for good. Tired of being tired, he hired his very own gymnastics trainer on a whim. Running had been his mainstay since high school, but the thought of going nowhere wasn’t appealing anymore. In gymnastics, he found a new love and passion. The control the sport demanded of him, how rigorously it commanded his attention to perfect the different moves and combinations. 

A year passes in this manner and although Robert couldn’t say the man he saw in the mirror was happy, at least he’s soothed by this new love for a time. Still, it’s not enough. The itch of something more is always beneath his skin when he’s not at practice. Four days a week, he attends his two-hour long sessions. He may no longer walk in his father’s shoes, but he is still a multibillionaire. Dissolving his empire and becoming destitute are two very different things. So when Merlin (who actually has such an odd name?) approaches him at his front door one early morning with the offer of coming to Kingsman on a business trip, his first reaction is confusion. 

He snorts, shaking his head. Here he thought the news had spread plenty wide that Fischer Morrow is no longer under his thumb.

“You’re mistaken, or purposefully ignorant. I’m not connected with that company in power or name.” No need to mince words. These beggars for the crumbs of his life are irritating. Merlin just nods, a polite smile on his lips.

“Yes, Mr. Fischer, I’m aware of that. The news does an excellent job in that regard.”

Robert is not amused.

“Then you’ll know I have no money to invest or political clout to hand over. Not even high-powered connections to trade with, so if you’ll kindly leave me alone.” He starts to close the apartment door, ready to be done. A shower is calling Robert’s name, but Merlin’s firm hand stopping the door startles then angers him. Who does this man think he is?

“Excuse me, Mr. Fischer, I ask a little bit more of your time. If you’d let me explain a little more about why Kingsman would like to extend to you dreamsharing. It would mean everything to have the son of Maurice Fischer come and be a part of what our company is doing. It must be quite uneventful nowadays for you. All we ask is that you come to stay with us.”

Dreamsharing? He hasn’t heard of that since he was trained to militarize his mind. His father ordered him to do so in the name of protecting his inheritance. A sense of unease slithers through his ribs. His father and dreamsharing are two uncomfortable concepts. Against his intuition gnawing at him, he pulls the door open a bit. 

“What would I be doing exactly?” 

Now a true smile appears on Merlin’s face. 

\--

The day their handiwork is revealed gives no forewarning, but that’s the way of most awful events in life. If dreamsharing has taught Ariadne anything, it’s that. 

The Kingsman agents are coming along at a steady pace with dreamsharing. Granted, Harry and Eggsy are both are still too impatient when it comes to shifting dreams, though they are good at making mazes. Eggsy excels the same as she did when she first began. Often times she works with Eggsy as Arthur has begun to work almost exclusively with Harry. No one really minds, not with how much more progress is being made now that Merlin no longer does dreamsharing after his blow-up two months ago. 

When tragedy strikes, everyone is working on disguises. Ariadne is currently under with Roxy. It should be Eames, because while her own masks work, too close of a look gives away the small imperfections. Somehow, Ariadne’s never caught the knack of shrugging into someone else’s skin. When they return topside (without dying this time which is an improvement), she wakes into tense silence.

“Ariadne.” Yusuf’s voice is tight with urgency from her left. She looks over to find he’s gone pale before following Yusuf’s gaze across the room. In the doorway stands Merlin and beside him is - _no _. Ariadne’s stomach gives a sickening twist.__

__Who stands beside him is Robert Fischer. No, no, _no_. They weren’t meant to see him again once the inception job was done. Afterwards they were to become faces half-remembered in a fading dream. But here he stands, the sharp-cheeked man they never thought to cross paths with again. He’s changed only in that instead of a suit he’s more casual, in a dark green cable knit sweater, dark blue jeans, and tennis shoes. A contrast to their roomful of business outfits (except for Eames, as usual)._ _

__“Merlin, who is this?” Harry asks, getting to his feet as he pulls the needle from his arm. Ariadne doesn’t miss the way Robert notices the needle before catching on the PASIVs. She should get to her feet too, should explain who this man is before Merlin can ruin anything more, but she’s frozen sitting upright on the cot. Watching the slow motion destruction._ _

__Robert strolls over to Harry, offering a handshake with a self-possessed air._ _

__“Robert Fischer. Merlin told me Kingsman was interested in having me be a part of your dreamsharing.”_ _

__“No!” Yusuf yelps, causing everyone to look over at him. A cold sweat breaks out down Ariadne’s back as Robert’s eyebrows furrow._ _

__“You seem familiar. Have I seen you before?”_ _

__Yusuf shakes his head violently. She wants to claw at her face. No, damn it, not now. But it’s too late to stop. Robert has caught sight of Eames, who doesn’t appear panicked. Rather, he looks solemnly curious._ _

__“I _know_ you. You were on the plane after my father died. You were in my dreams.” _ _

__A pin could drop in the deafening silence that greets those words._ _

__Eames gives a rueful smile as if Robert’s told some painful joke._ _

__“You’ve got a good memory, I see. Suppose it was too much you’d forget us completely.”_ _

__Robert shakes his head, clearly not having expected to be proven right. Roxy, Harry, and Eggsy wear similar expressions of disbelief, their mouths gaping. Merlin is smug, holding his hands neatly behind his back, perfectly at attention._ _

__“You did something to me. I haven’t felt right since I met you.” Here Robert’s ice blue eyes sweep the room, finding herself and Arthur. Her lungs have stopped pulling in air. She can’t breathe at the sight of the purple grape bruises beneath Robert’s eyes. “What did you do to me? Why did you change me?” he begs, lips trembling as tears well up._ _

__“Curiosity.” Arthur’s voice rings out to her right. All attention is on him now. Robert gapes as if he cannot understand. His eyes catch and pin her._ _

__“And you?” The sick heat of shame washes over her body, flushes her face, but still Ariadne answers back._ _

__“To build dreams.” Robert’s gaze moves to Yusuf on her left._ _

__A mumble of “Money,” before it’s Eames turn. For all the world he seems unaffected by the angry bewilderment or the eyes of the four Kingsman agents drilling into them in disgust and disbelief. Ariadne wonders what Eames is thinking of all this._ _

__“Because we could.”_ _

__She isn’t sure who speaks first, whether it’s Robert or Eggsy or Roxy, all that’s clear is the rage. For a good thirty seconds, the room is pandemonium when Robert lunges at Eames, who in turn ducks out of the way, sweeping his legs out from under him before being full body tackled by Eggsy. By the time the room is back under control ,Eames’ arms are wrenched behind his back, Eggsy’s knee on the back of his neck. Robert is held back by Roxy, who has him in a chokehold._ _

__“Why don’t we discuss this tomorrow when tempers have settled a little bit? It’s clear today isn’t a good time,” Merlin announces to the room at large. Ariadne feels resentment flaring in her chest at his easygoing tone. He knew exactly what was going to happen when he introduced Robert. This grudge against Arthur is more important than anything they have to offer, that much is clear._ _

__-_ _

__Eggsy watches the team file out, the two PASIVs in Arthur’s grip. No doubt they’re going to group up to work out an explanation. He shakes his head, lips twisted in disgust. To think he had actually liked them. Still foolish enough to believe the better nature of people. He turns back towards Roxy, Robert and Harry as Merlin closes and locks the door on Yusuf’s back._ _

__Only then does Roxy let go of Robert, who has stopping struggling. The compliance doesn’t hide the anger smoldering in his eyes though. Good thinking she held onto him until they left. Eggsy’s heart clenches at the sight of Harry. He’s dazed as if he’s been punched. After all that bullshit of reconciliation Arthur spouted. They had all swallowed it down with greed._ _

__“Was this your idea of a game?” Robert snarls at Merlin, though his gaze rakes over all of them. Downside is he’s not going to be keen to listen._ _

__Merlin holds up his hands in a soothing gesture. “Not at all, Mr. Fischer. I brought you here to prove that those men and womean can’t be trusted.”_ _

__Robert tsks as he shakes his head. “And you’ve been letting them play around in your minds. You don’t understand the mistake you’ve made. They’ve probably already started to twist -”_ _

__“No!” Eggsy and Roxy both startle at Harry’s shout as he jumps to his feet from the cot he had sunk down onto at Robert’s reveal._ _

__“No,” he repeats, softer. “I can’t excuse what Arthur has done to you, but he wouldn’t harm us. He was a Kingsman.”_ _

__“That didn’t stop him from damaging me, now, did it? It’s clear what he was once doesn’t concern him anymore. Open your eyes, old man. Your protege isn’t under your control.”_ _

__For a moment, Eggsy thinks Harry is going to hit Robert, who’s still sitting on the floor. Instead, he turns on Merlin._ _

__“You had no right to bring him here like this, Merlin! You put your own selfish intentions above Kingsman, to do what? Destroy the friendships we’ve been working towards, to put Kingsman at a disadvantage?!”_ _

__“No, to prove that _you’re_ being selfish and unreasonable. You’ve blinded yourself to who these people really are and I’ve simply proved what they’re capable of. If you can’t handle that, then you shouldn’t lead Kingsman.” The color drains from Harry’s face as he gapes at him._ _

__Eggsy speaks up into the silence, unable to watch the crumbling of Harry and Merlin’s friendship one second more. Anything to turn the attention away from them._ _

__“Mr. Fischer, you can live with me. Got plenty of room, and my little sister only comes around when I’m home. Although Yusuf, the chemist for that team, is living with me as well.”_ _

__Robert looks over at him, expression weary. “I’m sure I don’t get in a say in this either?”_ _

__Eggsy shrugs. “It’s better we know where you both are then not.” Robert nods. There’s no anger now, just exhaustion._ _

__“My stuff is waiting in the hotel. I want to get that.” Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to nod and stand. He offers a hand up to Robert, who takes it to get to his feet. They leave at once as Merlin and Harry continue to fight with one another. There’s nothing Eggsy can do for either one right now._ _

__Admittedly his place is very different from how most Kingsman have chosen to renovate their homes. When he got his own place, the first thing Eggsy did was paint every room new colors. The living room became a light mint green, while the kitchen got to be sunshine yellow. One bedroom used for guests is deep purple, Daisy’s bedroom is powder blue and the master bedroom where he sleeps is a cream color._ _

__For the house he was given it’s a two-storey three-bedroom house. A foyer that leads into a living room divided from the kitchen by a half wall. Two bathrooms, one is upstairs and the other is downstairs next to the front door. The two couches in the living room are soft and squishy. Blankets are piled up on the first couch._ _

__Hopefully Yusuf will continue to avoid conflict and just stay in the guest bedroom, Eggsy hopes, as he unlocks the front door before pushing it open, motioning Robert inside._ _

__“Welcome to my home.” Robert takes in the living room as he toes off his tennis shoes. Eggsy can tell by his expression he isn’t expecting such a colorful paint job._ _

__“A lot of color,” Robert finally notes, adjusting the duffel bag slung over his shoulder._ _

__“Yeah, I figured why not? Anyways, the rooms are upstairs. You can take the blue room. Daisy, my sister, likes the blue one, but she can wait.”_ _

__\--_ _

__For all the painting done to the interior of the house, it doesn’t feel like a home to Robert. It’s too empty, not to mention chilly. The door to the second bedroom is firmly shut, not a sound to be heard. He wonders for a moment if Yusuf is even here. The bedroom he’s been given is pristine. No one’s laid in the queen-sized bed recently, not with covers that neat. Perhaps Eggsy has a significant other he lives with most of the time. But that thought doesn’t settle right. Why have a second home if that’s the case?_ _

__What he really should be doing instead of contemplating Eggsy’s love life is buying a ticket back to New York. Merlin got to have his big reveal that backfired. He, Robert, confronted the people who tore apart his identity because of their greed and curiosity. Rage burns in his chest remembering the solemn face of the man who told him _”because we could.”_. He still wants to punch the bastard in the face. Number one goal before he leaves. _ _

__But no, Robert isn’t booking a flight home, instead he’s putting away his clothes into a closet where the little girl’s clothes hang. He won’t go home until the dreamshare people leave. It’s because of them he’s in this miserable spiral. If there’s one thing he can do, it’s join in. Watch the team to be sure they aren’t torn apart. Right now, Robert can’t say how he’d be able to stop them, but he will try. One way or another, if and when the situation arises he’ll be there to help the Kingsman agents in the way he wasn’t helped._ _

__After putzing around his room getting settled, he gets in the shower. May as well get freshened up. By the time he wanders downstairs, Eggsy has already ordered them Chinese food. Yusuf is still nowhere to be seen. Neither one of them mentions him._ _

__“If you want something different, there’s food in the kitchen, but I wouldn’t trust the fridge. Still need to clean it out,” Eggsy advises from where he’s bundled in a blanket on the couch._ _

__“Chinese is fine,” he answers, sitting on the other couch, pulling the blanket beside him over his legs. Until the food arrives, they are quiet, Robert on his laptop and Eggsy reading a book. A glance over reveals blue windmills on the cover. While the reason he’s here is less than ideal, Robert admits he likes having company around. Disbanding his father’s company ( _it was never truly his_ ) meant a huge decrease in people coming to see him. A large part of that was business partners, possible clients, underlings, and lawyers. Not that he was grieved to see them go, but that with them went his life’s work. _ _

__What friends he had made slowly stopped visiting as well. Not out of cruelty, just the simple fact their lives were no longer on the same track. Robert helped that along by pushing them away, finding more refuge in his apartment than the people he had once run with._ _

__“Eggsy, I want to be a part of the Kingsman agents’ training,” he announces as they burrow back into their separate blankets after the food has been delivered._ _

__Eggsy gives him an odd look. “I thought these were the blokes who messed you up so bad, innit? Why would you want to join us? Besides, I dunno if you can join. I don’t run this.”_ _

__He expected as much. The dreamshare team is smart in making sure their targets don’t have or want outside help. And here Robert thought he was done with dreams. At least his mind is militarized. Not that it had stopped them before, but it’s coming back to him, the frantic quality of the snowy area back when they had convinced him to help them. Clearly not something they had planned._ _

__“I want to join because I want to keep your team safe. These people are insidious. They managed to trick my own projections and use them against me.”_ _

__Eggsy studies him, frowning._ _

__“So how would you help _if_ you’re allowed to go under with us?” Robert sets aside his container of orange chicken, shifting so that he’s leaning back against the arm of the couch facing Eggsy. _ _

__“I would learn what they’re teaching you. Making sure they aren’t trying to fool the projections or unknowingly pull you all down another level in the dream.”_ _

__Eggsy’s eyes go wide at that. Good, it seems he arrived before they started doing layered dreams. There’s time to be sure that no one’s been taken too far under._ _

__“I’ll speak with Harry tomorrow.”_ _

__Robert nods. Pauses._ _

__“...thank you, Eggsy, for offering me your home.” He knows his courtesies._ _

__“No problem, Mr. Fischer.”_ _

__“Call me Robert.”_ _

__They go back to eating quietly, each to their own diversion._ _

__\--_ _

__Robert is left to his own devices on Friday. Considerate kid that Eggsy is, he checks on him to trade numbers before he leaves for HQ. Needless to say, Yusuf has already slipped from the house._ _

__“In case you need something,” Eggsy said. Robert nodded, waiting until the house was empty to stroll around to have a proper look. It’s a cute place, if painted a little too loudly for his taste. He prefers more of an elegant theme versus these blaring colors or the sleek nondescript appearance of modernity._ _

__The next day is Saturday, so there’s no training, but Eggsy assures him that Harry (the agent in charge) will come by to discuss if he can join or not. No doubt he’ll be shipped off here in the next couple of days once Harry denies him a place in training._ _

__It’s one in the afternoon when Harry appears on Eggsy’s doorstep. This is the older man with thick-rimmed glasses. The one so adamant to defend Arthur. Robert is journaling at the desk in his room, a soothing exercise when he starts to panic._ _

__A firm knock on the bedroom door announces the arrival of Eggsy._ _

__“Come in,” he calls, turning to face Eggsy, who opens the door._ _

__“Robert, do you mind coming downstairs? Harry wants to discuss you stayin’ with us.” Robert closes his notebook, following him downstairs to the living room. Harry is waiting, offering his hand when they enter. Ingrained habit; Robert reaches out to return the handshake. Much as he dislikes the man, courtesy still needs to be observed. Maurice taught him that among the other lessons of his childhood._ _

__“Mr. Fischer, I apologize for my behavior as well as that of my colleagues. Both were vastly inappropriate and it won’t happen again. Kingsman is willing to pay for a plane ticket back to the States and reimburse your hotel bill.”_ _

__Robert holds his hand up to silence Harry._ _

__“I don’t want to go back yet. I want to stay here and join your team. What answers I got didn’t satisfy me.” Harry blinks at him in shock._ _

__“This is not the point of this training, Mr. Fischer. We don’t have the time for personal grudges to interfere with dreamsharing.” Robert grits his teeth at that, however, Eggsy jumps in, brow furrowed, hands on his hips._ _

__“He has a right to join us! Only reason you brought Arthur and them here was because of bad blood. Not fair to say he can’t face the people who hurt him. Hell, Yusuf lives here. How long do you think things are going to be quiet here?”_ _

__“I understand your need to reconcile, but -.”_ _

__Robert interrupts. “Thanks to _your_ colleague Merlin. I didn’t even know they existed until he presented me to you all. I’m here to help you, unlike them, and I want answers for why they destroyed my identity. My life has been turned upside down by those people! If you don’t think that’s worthy of me joining, then you’re just as inhumane as your protégé.” _ _

__From the way Harry’s eyes flash in anger, a muscle in his jaw flickering, he doesn’t like the corner they’ve backed him into. No doubt he thought Eggsy would be on his side for sending away the unwanted intruder. So it’s either callously turn him aside looking to be in league with the bad guys, or allow him to be a part of their team._ _

__It’s clear what the answer is when Harry raises his chin, defiance in his eyes._ _

__“Fine, but understand you don’t get in our way. This training is essential for Kingsman.”_ _

__Robert nods. He’s got what he wanted._ _

__\--_ _

__Roxy checks the time on her wrist watch, glancing at the door to the bookstore. Eggsy and Harry still aren’t here. Not good. Robert Fischer must be giving them an earful. He doesn’t give off the impression of a man willing to be dismissed easily. She turns back to the bookshelf in front of her, stroking the sides of the book covers. They were to meet twenty minutes ago. Right now, Roxy’s far too antsy to give more than a glance at the history books._ _

__What’s more important than their delay is the need to discuss Merlin. Watching him and Harry fight so uncomposed made her world tilt in a sickening manner. She understands that Kingsman isn’t at full strength (or even half), but it’s another matter to have their weakness displayed to outsiders. Never before has Kingsman been anything but a fount of strength and prestige. Now they have become a joke with two old men yelling at each other._ _

__It’s forty minutes past and she can’t idle like this anymore. Roxy needs answers and she needs them now. She stands from the cozy chair she settled in at the thirty-minute mark right as Eggsy rushes in the door. He spots her, jogging over, seeming scattered as he urgently pulls her outside._ _

__“Roxy, thank god, you’re still here. Robert took longer than what we expected. He’s joining training instead of Merlin now.”_ _

__Roxy’s eyes widen as she gapes at him, allowing herself to be towed along by her wrist._ _

__“What happens with Merlin then?” She grabs onto his hand with both of hers stopping forcibly so that Eggsy will look at her properly. “Why did you’t you bring me along if we were going to allow Fischer to join?! We’re supposed to be a team, Eggsy!” Roxy swallows, hurt welling in her chest. This fragmenting is frightening. This isn’t what Kingsman is meant to be._ _

__He averts his gaze guiltily. So he knew beforehand. Either about Robert joining or that Merlin is permanently gone from the team. Her chest feels too tight._ _

__“Eggsy,” she whispers, squeezing his hand. Harry she can’t help, but her friend she can. “Don’t shut me out. Not now.”_ _

__Eggsy looks at her, giving a pained smile. “I won’t, Roxy, I promise.”_ _

__Roxy finds it difficult to feel reassured._ _

__\--_ _

__Eames isn’t looking forward to Monday despite his earlier nonchalance. After the spectacle with Robert, Arthur had herded them all to a warehouse he had been renting since before they touched down in England. The foreplanning speaks to Arthur’s need for backup plans. It’s why he’s brilliant both on and off the job._ _

__“Jesus Christ, Arthur, what are we going to do?” Ariadne bursts out once they’ve locked themselves inside safely out of earshot of any Kingsman cronies. The panic isn’t out of place. What _are_ they going to do now? Merlin, the bastard, timed this perfectly. Just as Harry and Arthur were rekindling their previous bond, it’s spoiled by this evidence of seemingly cruel brutality. The self-righteous bastards act like they’ve never done anything inhumane. No civilian casualties during their missions of goodwill, no sir, no way. _ _

__Arthur shakes his head, running his fingers through his perfectly styled hair._ _

__“Honestly, I don’t know, Ariadne. They’re not going to trust a single word I say now if I try to explain. Let alone anyone else on our team. Not after Robert recognizing us.”_ _

__“What are we going to do about _him_?” Yusuf asks. No surprise Yusuf’s so concerned with Fischer, as he now lives with both him and Eggsy. At least he, Eames, is with Arthur and Harry. This is very bad indeed. There’s no way for Robert to press charges, but he jeopardizes everything they’ve worked for. Even he, Eames, can’t summon up a jovial or confident front when he tells them._ _

__“We’ll deal with it. We lay low and use our wits. First, we’ll find out if the contract is still on. After that, we either scatter to the winds if they cut us loose or, if they keep us, avoid the Kingsman agents and Robert both unless absolutely necessary.”_ _

__Ariadne is chewing at the inside of her cheek. “But won’t that make us look more guilty? What if Robert wants to join in?”_ _

__“We can’t very well say no to our employers,” Yusuf pipes up. Thankfully Arthur steps in once again. Eames doesn’t want to think about what chaos might have ensued without him if it was just the three of them trying to figure out a plan._ _

__“No, we can’t. Not after signing the contract. We are _not_ going to panic or lie about our motives. The damage is done. If they or Robert confront us, keep to your story. No doubt they’ll start needling us about the inception job now. Be professional. We’ve dealt with problems before, we can do it again.” Arthur assures. Eames chooses to believe in him._ _

__-_ _

__Later, back at HQ, Ariadne knows she should be glad that Robert Fischer isn’t suing them and, without a doubt, she’s relieved, but she also feels sorry for herself. Despite the fact she and Roxy live in the Kingsman headquarters, they haven’t crossed paths since she returned from the emergency meeting. Ariadne is sure that Roxy will refuse to speak with her unless forced to. The thought cuts her to the bone._ _

__In the half a year Ariadne’s been here, she’s enjoyed her time living with Roxy. During the evenings at least twice a week they would have dinner together, sharing stories. While Roxy can’t give details about her missions, she doesn’t hold back the action parts. The life of a Kingsman sounds amazing and terrifying in equal measures. In return, Ariadne has shown Roxy more about dreaming and the PASIV, as she had brought her own case on the trip._ _

__It’s two in the morning and lying in bed isn’t working. Agonizing over this isn’t working._ _

__Ariadne sighs, turning onto her stomach to reach for the PASIV by the nightstand where she placed it. Sitting up, she attaches a new needle to the reinforced IV tubing. It was Arthur who had educated her on always changing the needles when topside. What Cobb had said was true. She could no longer dream without the case. Unlike him, she doesn’t feel a lack from not dreaming on her own anymore. The pitch-black sleep is restive after spending hours and sometimes days in the dreamscape._ _

__Ariadne gives a humorless chuckle at remembering Roxy’s wide eyes when she’d informed her that outside of the PASIV she didn’t dream. Yusuf explained when she asked that it was due to a chemical in Somnacin interacting with the brain and how chemists were working to fix that issue._ _

__“You don’t miss dreaming in true sleep?” Roxy had asked. Ariadne shook her head with a smile._ _

__“No, after you spend so much time going under, it’s nice not to.”_ _

__But tonight she wants - _needs_ \- to be in control of something. Her friend, for that’s what Roxy’s become, won’t even speak to her and Ariadne is sure that Eggsy won’t be eager to do so either. She sets herself a full day’s time in the dreamscape. _ _

__\--_ _

__Call him a coward, Yusuf rather hopes that Robert will continue to ignore him. Eggsy has been doing a superb job and really Yusuf’s not about to interrupt the silence. But Robert’s not going to give him his wish as he corners him on Sunday in his bedroom of all places. One moment Yusuf’s shrugging on a daffodil yellow cardigan to head to the shops, the next he’s face-to-face with Robert. He’s got his fist raised as if to knock on the door._ _

__“I want to talk,” Robert declares, in a tone that doesn’t broker argument. No doubt after underlings following his every order he’s likely not to even figure Yusuf will deny him, and he’s right, he won’t._ _

__A defeated sigh gusts from Yusuf as he turns back towards his bed and takes a seat there. Well, he’ll just have to weather out whatever Robert has to say. He isn’t a man to mince words, so maybe this won’t be long. Robert doesn’t sit down, but instead closes the door before leaning against it, his arms crossed over his chest._ _

__“You said you worked on the inception job because of money. Merlin told me you were the chemist.”_ _

__Yusuf nods, miserable. There’s nothing he can say to make it sound any better. However, he does meet Robert’s gaze, for he won’t be cowed that easily._ _

__“I was. The idea Cobb presented me with about inception was fascinating. A revolutionary concept he proposed. Making a sedative for that job was a test of my skills and knowledge.”_ _

__Robert’s face darkens as Yusuf speaks, his lips pressed tight. He wanted answers and so he’ll have them._ _

__“So all this was an exciting experiment to you?” Okay, that does touch a nerve._ _

__“I was well aware you were human, Mr. Fischer. What I meant is that this job allowed me the ability to expand my craft in a way I never had before and, yes, I took it knowing we’d need to change your thoughts. But it was never my intention to hurt you.”_ _

__Robert scoffs. “A bite late for that line.”_ _

__Yusuf shrugs. If he’s determined to be angry, there is nothing to be said at this point that will change that. He stands, adjusting his cardigan around his shoulders._ _

__“It is the truth. Now excuse me, Mr Fischer, but I’m off. Have a good day.” With that, Yusuf strides from the room, not giving him the chance to answer back._ _

__\--_ _

__Come Monday morning Ariadne’s stomach is twisting itself into knots. Time to see if Mr. Fischer will be here and to face the cold expressions from Harry, Roxy and Eggsy. She wonders how Yusuf has fared living with both Eggsy and Robert. She doesn’t envy him._ _

__It goes as well as she figured it would._ _

__They start off the day with Yusuf lecturing over the various types of Somnacin and how dreams can be shaped depending on the compounds. Today, the cots have been put away and instead the leather armchairs have been returned to their places. She, Arthur and Eames are settled on one side of the room with Harry, Eggsy, Roxy and Mr. Fischer on the other. Yusuf stands in the middle with a small table set with various bottles of Somnacin and additives. Despite the nerves fluttering in her chest, she’s proud of Yusuf’s composure. He’s in his element, explaining the finer points of what makes dreamsharing possible, picking up each bottle as he describes what one will do versus another or when added together._ _

__“Each compound is a careful mixture. Too heavy-handed and your dreamers never wake up, or too light causes the dreams to collapse at the slightest change made. What you want is something that keeps the dream stable but vivid for the dreamer. Something that is irresistible.”_ _

__What surprises her is that the first voice to speak up in anger isn’t Mr. Fischer, but Roxy._ _

__“You’re turning your dreamers into addicts! In an earlier session you told us that once people start using Somnacin regularly they can’t dream anymore without it. So you not only steal people’s secrets and identities, you chain them to chemical dependency!”_ _

__Yusuf blinks before he frowns. “Yes, it’s true that regular use of Somnacin does mean no more dreams during regular sleep, but the last thing I’m doing is running a drug den. My dreamers come to me for more vivid dreams. Who am I question what they want?”_ _

__A delicate snap to the fragile peace in the room and Eggsy is on his feet, an angry flush creeping up his face. Yusuf moves to keep the table between them, but does not sit down. Ariadne closes her eyes just for a moment. The spark that lights the match of Kingsman anger._ _

__“You never asked what Robert wanted! Seems like you don’t ask anyone what they want if you’re getting paid to steal into their dreams for their secrets. You’re a bunch of hypocrites.”_ _

__Eames scoffs from his seat, legs crossed. In an instant Eggsy turns on him. “What’re you scoffing at? You’re just as bad as them.”_ _

__“Simply the pot calling the kettle black, darling. Don’t try to take the high road. Kingsman hurts civilians and innocents too. You’re also paid handsomely to steal information from people who don’t want anyone privy to it.”_ _

__Before Eggsy can hurl back an insult or defense, Robert is on his feet._ _

__“I want you to fix me! Give me back what you stole!” Robert demands. The anger never leaves him. It’s the only emotion that seems to drive him these days. Arthur also stands up, his hands in a gesture of supplication. Ariadne and Harry are the only ones sitting by this point. She chances a look at him to find he wears an expression of pain._ _

__“We can’t do that it -,” Ariadne starts to speak, before Eames brusquely cuts in._ _

__“It’s impossible. We nearly died in your mind from your projections. Saito and you _did_ die. Ended up falling into Limbo. There’s no chance we’ll even be that lucky a second time.” Robert’s face goes pale, his shoulders slumping. He sits back down heavily in his armchair. _ _

__There’s no sense of satisfaction from seeing him so defeated, but he needs to hear the truth. They need the Kingsman agents to focus on dreamsharing and honing their skills. It would be the death of their reputations within the community to send out dreamers unfit to perform even the most basic abilities._ _

__“What will you do now that you know the damage is permanent?” Harry gently asks, not looking over at Eggsy’s outraged expression. Perhaps he hopes that Robert will leave. Ariadne can’t blame him for that faint hope._ _

__“I’ll stay until the contract is done. After that…I’m not sure.”_ _

__\--_ _

__When Harry arrives at the warehouse, Arthur notices how he looks his years from all this trouble. A face that’s lined and slowly losing its shape to age, but still has the ability to convey discipline, make no mistake. An old man who is still in fighting condition but exhausted by all that he is burdened with._ _

__“Arthur, I can’t keep protecting you -”_ _

__“I’m not asking you to protect me! I’m asking you to believe me when I say we didn’t mean Robert Fischer harm. It was a job -”_ _

__“You keep saying that, Arthur, but it was your choice to continue performing that job even as you knew that you might be changing Robert from the inside out. I’m sure you could have easily thought of a way to organize the kicks to combat the sedative Yusuf added in once you knew.” Arthur drags his fingers through his hair, yanking at the ends. Harry doesn’t understand that their escape wasn’t as easy as that, but he never will, not without experiencing the desperation and terror of rotting in Limbo for fifty years._ _

__“Harry, I don’t want to lose you again. Please. We can’t reverse the damage done, but we can teach the Kingsman agents how to understand and defend their unconscious minds from inception and other attacks.”_ _

__Harry sighs deeply as he turns away, pouring himself a drink. It was Yusuf who had supplied the drinks in the warehouse’s mini-fridge. He offers one to him, but Arthur refuses. He doesn’t drink when on the job or training. Right now, he’s regretting the required sobriety. Alcohol would make it easier to face Harry’s disappointment and the sullen anger of Eggsy and Roxy. Even now, he’s unsure how they will repair the trust broken._ _

__It seems he’s not alone in this thought._ _

__“And for that Kingsman will be in your debt, but how are we to trust you? What will you and your team do to show you mean no harm?”_ _

__“What can we do when your team isn’t looking to us for apologies but blame?”_ _

__\--_ _

__No surprise it’s not as easy as that to dissuade Robert from getting explanations from them._ _

__He comes for her later that evening._ _

__Ariadne’s working on lesson plans for tomorrow when he finds her tucked away in the office set aside for her use. They each received one in the Kingsman mansion. A knock on the door gets her attention. Unease slithers in her gut even as she crosses the room opening the door to Robert. She puts on a small, polite smile._ _

__“Hello, Mr. Fischer. Do you need something?” she asks, tensing when he brushes past her. She closes the door before retreating back behind the desk. Those icy eyes seem to pierce her. Ariadne doesn’t know if she’ll ever escape the feeling of accusation from him. Whatever it is, he doesn’t want others to hear. Too bad the entire mansion is bugged. Kingsman leaves no stone unturned in that matter._ _

__Robert rests his hip against the side of the desk. He won’t let her go far, that much is clear. He wants her to be guilty and trapped. Ariadne lifts her chin._ _

__“Your colleague Eames said there was no reversing what was done. So why did you save me? Why didn’t you leave me to go insane? Go after Uncle Peter once I was deemed incompetent to lead?” What is worse than the fury is the flat despair in Robert’s eyes. Ariadne swallows. Now seems the worse time to shrug. But what can she say that will bring him any comfort or closure to what they did? She has none to give._ _

__It’s a struggle to answer him. “We were paid for you, Mr. Fischer. Not Mr. Browning.”_ _

__Robert shakes his head, rubbing hard at his lips. A self-soothing gesture rough with frustration._ _

__“Did you ever feel guilt for what you were doing? Or afterwards?”_ _

__Ariadne’s jaw tightens. “I never enjoyed what we were doing to you. It was a job, and like Eames said, we had no choice but to go forward. I’m sorry, Mr. Fischer, I wish we could change it now, that we’d never taken that job.”_ _

__Robert nods absentmindedly, as if he’s only heard half of what’s she said. It’s clear he’s contemplating more than just her apology._ _

__“Did you do this to anyone else? Before or after me?” Ariadne shakes her head vigorously._ _

__“No. You were the first and only job I took in dreamsharing. Almost getting trapped in Limbo once was enough.” Robert side-eyes her, his glance shrewd._ _

__“You were paid enough to live frugally without needing to work afterwards.” He isn’t questioning. Shame colors her face red and now Ariadne can’t hold his gaze._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__A nod. “I should be glad at least that your work wasn’t cheaply done.”_ _

__\--_ _

__“Did you mean what you said? That you can’t help Robert?”_ _

__Eames looks over his shoulder at Eggsy. Really, he must remember such silly things as fenced-in gardens mean nothing to this springy lad. And here he thought he’d gotten enough of a scolding today. He turns back to the vegetables he’s washing for soup._ _

__“Don’t you need to go protect your darling from Yusuf? Never know just what a chemist might slip in your drinks,” Eames answers back. He shouldn’t be antagonizing Eggsy, but he’s feeling a little prickly. Certainly not in the mood for more accusations. The scrape of a chair makes it clear that Eggsy doesn’t believe him about Yusuf’s poisoning potential._ _

__A sigh. Well, he did want drama to keep things fun, but not quite this. He needs to be careful what he asks for._ _

__“Yes, I was quite serious. It was no small bit of dreamsharing we almost didn’t pull off. And, yes, we were aware it would change his ideas, but not Robert as a person. The only one who understood was Cobb, since he’d done it before.” Eames falls quiet as he begins to carefully peel the skins from the potatoes sitting on the counter. It wasn’t until last year when he did some digging of his own into Cobb that he found out why exactly Dom Cobb was an expert in Inception._ _

__The cruel bastard had experimented on his wife first._ _

__Eames had been sickened by that knowledge. Of course, he himself, isn’t a saint but...but to violate the mind and trust of a loved one. Prickles of heated shame wash over his body. Ignorant or not, they did the same thing to Robert._ _

__“Do you hate us now, Eggsy, hm? I finally see your point. We’re just as bad as Cobb, no matter that we didn’t know.”_ _

__Eggsy sighs before he’s standing beside Eames’ side. He rolls a potato around the counter._ _

__“You being all sincere and shit isn’t makin’ that easy.” Eggsy stops playing with the potato to level him with a frown. “That doesn’t mean I’m not mad or that you don’t need to make it up to Robert. Just that I won’t shun you.” Eames shakes his head._ _

__“Of course not, darling. I would be gravely appalled if you forgave that easy over some nice words.”_ _

__\--_ _

__Tonight is Eames’ turn on the air mattress. He deflates it a bit as he likes the mattress to have give, unlike Arthur, but no surprise there._ _

__“Eggsy came to talk with me today. Asked me about the inception job,” Eames softly announces to their room at large. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Arthur nod. He's not sure what he wants Arthur to say or do in response. Maybe scold him for not brushing the kid off or confide that he's just as clueless about what to do in their current situation._ _

__“I told him it wasn't done out of cruelty or malice towards Fischer. But we're still no better than Cobb, who knew all along,” Eames confesses to the ceiling, afraid he's giving away too much. “I miss him already, Arthur. I know you didn't really warm up to Eggsy, but the kid's quick witted and hilarious. I didn't expect to like him as much as I do...it's been a long time since I've made a friend in this field.”_ _

__His lungs feel like they've shrunk in his chest from all this truth sharing. Without thought, Eames is caressing his poker chip totem. Sometimes he's woken up from dreams like this to find he bared his thoughts and doubts to no one at all. It's never a comfort._ _

__“Are you going to let me talk all night? Because you know I can.” He prods, just wanting reassurance that Arthur is still there listening._ _

__“It seemed to be helping you that I was quiet,” Arthur murmurs. He's on his side, facing him instead of on his back as usual. “If Eggsy came to see you so soon, that tells me he feels similar. Hard as it is to believe, Eggsy seems to think of you as a friend too.”_ _

__Eames snorts. Not Arthur’s style of comfort without a small insult. He's used to that by now. Enjoys it._ _

__“What about you and Harry? I noticed you two came home together.”_ _

__Arthur turns onto his back. He's prodded too far._ _

__“We’re still working on that. Now go to sleep, Eames. This fallout is going to be rough even with sleep.”_ _

__\--_ _

__Next on Robert’s list is Eames._ _

__It’s not until a month and a half later that Robert finds him in the Kingsman gym working on his cardio on the treadmill. Well, really, it’s that he lets himself be found. There’s no doubt that if Eames chose (or any of them really), Robert would never be able to talk to them outside of training._ _

__“Work on the mats with me. I need help with the ground fighting techniques,” Robert states, not leaving much room for Eames to turn him down. But he laughs instead of getting offended, sweat running down his chest as he hops from the treadmill. He wipes off his face and chest with his shirt before tossing the article of clothing aside._ _

__“If you say so.”_ _

__They spar hard against one another. Robert hasn’t been training as long, but his gymnastics lends itself beautifully to the moves they’ve been taught. They twist and roll on the floor, sparring turning into wrestling. Eames is heavier; however, Robert is able to squirm free to dive back in. Not until they are heavily panting, sweat slicked and struggling to hold onto each other does Eames tap out._ _

__Robert lets him go, rolling away so that they lie side by side on their backs. For a minute, all they do is catch their breaths, cataloguing their aching muscles and hurts._ _

__“You spoke with Ariadne and Yusuf. What did you say to them?” Eames finally asks. Robert waits to answer until the stitch in his side isn’t causing him so much pain._ _

__“I asked her why she didn’t leave me in Limbo. Why not go after Uncle Peter after having me declared insane if she had left me down there. Why Yusuf decided to be the chemist for this job. But –” here he lets out a long sigh “– I’m finding there’s little point in asking. The answers are no consolation.”_ _

__Eames rolls onto his side to face him._ _

__“Would you have been happy even if we’d left you alone? Sorry to say, love, but you looked quite miserable before our help.”_ _

__Robert grunts. Doesn’t want to admit that Eames has the right of it, that even before the inception he could not have said he was a happy man. But, of course, Eames can see Robert’s line of thinking. What did happiness or fulfillment mean when he was assured power, wealth, and ease for the rest of his days? Perhaps Robert would have sunk into depression regardless of them. All that warded off the apathy was the constant demands made for Robert’s attention._ _

__“I can assume their apologies didn’t make you feel any better?”_ _

__Robert raises an elegant eyebrow at him. “And you’re going to say yours as well to ease your conscience even though the first two didn’t ease my pain, I can guess?”_ _

__A fake smile. “Only if it means you won’t sue us.”_ _

__“Cheeky. No wonder you drive Arthur up a wall.”_ _

__\--_ _

__The same evening he returns from sparring with Eames, he takes Eggsy aside into the back garden. He’s not sure whether Yusuf is home, but he’d rather not be interrupted._ _

__Robert clasps his wrists behind his back. This won’t go down well._ _

__“I wanted to tell you I’ve spoken with Eames, Ariadne, and Yusuf. I don’t want to cause any more disruption to the training than I already have.”_ _

__Eggsy blinks at him wide-eyed startled. “But none of that was your fault!”_ _

__Robert nods._ _

__“No, it wasn’t, but I’m making peace with what happened on my own. Don’t be angry or break off friendships on my behalf. Speak with them before you decide. Tell the same to Roxy. She doesn’t seem the woman to forgive easily.” He can tell this isn’t what Eggsy was expecting at all. It’s not as if his betrayal and anger have evaporated into nothing. No, he still resents the team for what they did to him, he’s just ready to move on._ _

__In part, his willingness to look forward comes from the fact that Gabrielle, the gymnast coach for Kingsman, has offered to take him on as her assistant should he want the position at the end of the contract. She had mentioned there would be a confidentiality clause to his contract, but if he accepted the position, she’d hire him the very day training finished. An extremely tempting offer and one he’s been contemplating ever since she made it._ _

__However, Eggsy is still stuck on the fact he seems so willing to not be resentful. At this point, he’s pacing around the small paved patio._ _

__“But - but it doesn’t seem fair they get away with messing with your mind and you’re just fine with it!”_ _

__Robert shakes his head with a small smile. “Just because I’m not seeking out reparations doesn’t mean I forgive them. I don’t think I ever will. But I finally feel normal again, Eggsy. Being here at Kingsman gives me that and I don’t want to waste that on them.” That gets Eggsy to stop pacing and look at him._ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Without a doubt.”_ _

__To be honest, it’s weird to feel how he used to after so long being companions with apathy. Eggsy seems to believe him though, and the atmosphere in the home becomes less tense after their talk. Eggsy even sometimes talks with Yusuf._ _

__A miracle, to say the least._ _

__\--_ _

__When Eggsy informs Roxy of Robert’s newfound goodwill towards the Inception team, she can't believe her ears. Not that Eggsy would ever lie to her, but Robert’s change of heart is so startling._ _

__She finds him in the state of the art gymnasium in the underground portion of Kingsman HQ where he’s at work on the uneven bars._ _

__She watches with unashamed admiration as he trains under the guidance of Gabrielle. Even if he isn’t one of their own, anyone with a passion for the sport earns slight approval with their coach. Clearly Robert has earned more than a little. Roxy waits until he finishes to make her way over to the weights area. As she hoped, he follows after her. Today, there’s less of a faraway look to his eyes. The exercise has cleared them._ _

__“Eggsy told me you’re wanting us to be friends with _them_ now. Why the change of heart?” she asks as she begins to tape up her hands for a bout with the punching bag. Although Eggsy had already told her, she wants to hear it from his own mouth. Robert worries his bottom lip between his whitened perfect teeth for a few moments, considering the question._ _

__“They’re not worth fighting against. If I truly wanted, I could have torn them apart as soon as Merlin introduced me to the group. But Gabrielle’s offered me a position here and I plan to take it.”_ _

__Roxy takes a few jabs at the punching bags, adding in kicks as well. She supposes it shouldn’t be a surprise that Robert has been offered a place within Kingsman. His name will carry weight even without the massive backing of his father’s company._ _

__“You were at the bit just a month ago to go after them. What changed?”_ _

__“Roxy.” His tone has her looking over. It’s then she takes a good look at him. Despite the fact Robert has been in the middle of their conflict, amongst all the anger and resentment he’s still been overlooked. He appears quite exhausted even now after these five months of regular training and additional gymnastics lessons. “I’m tired. I want to move on. If you want to stay angry, go ahead, but I ask that you leave me out of any that.”_ _

__Punching bag forgotten, Roxy simply marvels at him._ _

__\--_ _

__Ariadne tries to settle her breathing as she scrutinizes her appearance in the standing mirror. After two months of cajoling, Eggsy has convinced Roxy to join them for a team dinner. It’ll be her, Yusuf, Eames, Eggsy and Roxy in total. Arthur had declined, saying he had no place at the table. She tried to argue, but he stood firm. Instead, he was going to spend the evening trying to convince Harry and Merlin to talk with each other._ _

__So here she is in her room in Kingsman HQ, her guts twisted up in nerves. Eames and Yusuf had shown up ten minutes ago. If she can’t get Arthur to come with, she’ll get the other two to help present a united front._ _

__“Darling, you look lovely. Staring isn’t going to help you feel less nervous,” Eames says from where he’s lying on her bed, watching her fuss. Yusuf looks up from his book where he’s reading in the armchair to nod his agreement._ _

__Ariadne sighs as she turns away from the mirror, flopping down beside Eames who strokes her fanned-out hair. It’s true she just wants something to preoccupy her so she doesn’t have to imagine Roxy’s icy expression. While training has forced them to interact outside of it, Roxy has made herself scarce. With her superior knowledge of HQ and the local area, Ariadne didn’t have a hope of running into her by chance._ _

__“You’ve still got us if Roxy is determined there’s no reunion,” Eames offers softly. She smiles up at the ceiling, but there’s no mirth to it. As much as he means that, Ariadne misses Roxy’s company. She sorely wants her friend back. Minutes slowly tick past as Eames pets her hair before Ariadne forces herself to sit up and smooth the frizz down._ _

__“Well, come on, no point waiting around. Let’s see if they’ll take us back or not,” she states._ _

__The restaurant Eggsy had reserved for them isn’t fancy, but it’s not a greasy spoon either. A cozy place with guaranteed privacy. Ariadne’s not sure if she should feel trepidation when her party of three is led to a private room where Eggsy and Roxy are already seated. The chatter between them stops the moment the door opens. Ariadne swallows, sweat springing up on her palms and under her armpits. She’s glad she wore a black cardigan as she’d have stains under her armpits otherwise._ _

__Roxy doesn’t get them up to greet them like Eggsy does, gesturing for them to go ahead and settle down. Her expression isn’t complete coldness, but she’s not a fount of warmth either. Rather, she’s guarded, and really Ariadne can’t fault her that._ _

__Another deep breath for her nerves as she smiles at them both. Before she can speak, Roxy’s beaten her to the punch._ _

__“You want us to forgive you. Make what you did to Robert right, and I won’t do that if that’s what you’re here for.” Now that knocks the hope right out of her. In its place, a small knot of anger burns in her chest. She can’t very well apologize if Roxy’s already on the offensive dishing out blame._ _

__“No, we’re not asking for forgiveness,” Yusuf answers back his tone cool. “We came here to try and be a team again with Kingsman. If you can’t believe that here and now, then there’s no point in any more discussion or blaming.” Ariadne glances at him, impressed. Yusuf isn’t one for confrontation, but just like the rest of them he’s tired too of not being given a chance to apologize at the very least._ _

__Instead of angering Roxy (Eggsy just looks grim), an approving chuckle is her response. Ariadne isn’t quite sure what exactly in all of that was funny to her. Eggsy doesn’t seem to understand either, but wisely doesn’t inquire, just seems to relax a fraction._ _

__“Good, I’m glad we’ve cleared that up.” Roxy turns her gaze onto Ariadne, a small smile on her lips. “Ariadne, trade seats with Eggsy. We need to catch up.”_ _

__Just like that, they’re on good terms, it seems. Ariadne isn’t quite sure what to make of the sudden turn around in attitude. She supposes this is going to be quite a long dinner to figure everything out._ _

__\--_ _

__While Eames, Ariadne and Yusuf are on damage control with Eggsy and Roxy, Arthur is trying his best to do so with Harry. It's not going the best._ _

__“Harry, please go talk to Merlin. Don’t throw away what you’ve got over me. You have a spy organization to run together.”_ _

__“I’m afraid Merlin is quite angry with me after last time. We haven’t spoken face to face since. He only communicates through email.” Arthur inclines his head. Now that certainly sounds like a move Merlin would make._ _

__“Send him an email saying you want to meet and apologize.” He holds up a hand to stop Harry’s irritated protest. “Be the bigger man and apologize first. I can’t imagine Merlin won’t follow suit if you start it out first.”_ _

__Harry crosses his arms, clearly not liking the flavor to swallow his pride._ _

__The meeting takes place at Merlin’s home. Harry is sorry to leave Arthur in the cab, which sets off as soon as he closes the door behind himself. Well,, he’s swallowed his pride for more trivial things. In his heart, Harry knows Arthur is right. Kingsman cannot afford to have its two leading men fighting like this. For God’s sake, even Roxy and Eggsy are sitting down to talk things out with the other team._ _

__Harry straightens up before approaching Merlin’s front door, knocking firmly. A deep breath in and out before Merlin answers. A little surprising to see he’s already dressed for bed at only nine pm. Merlin seems just as surprised at Harry’s appearance._ _

__“Harry? What are you doing here?” Merlin eyes the space over his shoulder as if expecting Arthur to be waiting in the wings. Well, time to put aside his ego._ _

__“I’m here to apologize, Merlin.” No more searching; Harry’s got his friend’s full attention. “I treated you awfully for the sake of Arthur and I was a blind fool,” he admits, the apology clunky in his mouth. It goes without saying his face is flushed from having to eat humble pie._ _

__“Arthur made you come to apologize?”_ _

__Harry twists his mouth into a grimace. Well, it seems he’s not off the hook that fast. A nod. No use pretending otherwise. Merlin shakes his head with a chuckle._ _

__“Good that he has his uses. Now get in here, Harry, we’re not done talking yet.”_ _

__For the first time tonight, he can breathe again._ _

__\--_ _

__It doesn’t seem quite real to Robert that the Inception team is finally leaving after all these months. Or the fact that he’ll no longer be engaging in dreamsharing. While the atmosphere was still one of careful politeness Robert could tell everyone was a little more relaxed after the night of apologies. (Eggsy had filled him in about it afterwards)._ _

__From the drawing room window on the second floor he watches everyone down below in the curved driveway. Everyone hugs and shake hands goodbye multiple times. Harry and Ariadne are both wiping away tears throughout. In this moment there’s no anger or malice in his heart for them. There’s no doubt the Inception team has been changed by this experience. It’s the most he could ask for._ _

**Author's Note:**

> My beta zilia tackled this beast of a fic and for that I applaud her perseverance. She continues to amaze me inspiring all the more love. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Please leave a comment it means the world to me! Anything at all brightens my day. Feedback is wonderful motivation!**


End file.
